Secrets
by patz1307
Summary: What will happen if Hermione Granger never made it to the burrow? What will happen if she never helped Harry and Ron destroy Hurcroxes because of a certain blonde man? -view full summary inside. rated M for reason
1. Summary

Disclaimer for the whole fanfic already:

I do not own any of the characters, nor do I own the setting… I only own the plot

* * *

What will happen if Hermione Granger never made it to the burrow? What will happen if she never helped Harry and Ron destroy Hurcroxes because of a certain blonde man?

It was the dead of the night when Draco Malfoy decided to pay her a visit, forcing her to come with him. She was forced to stay at the Malfoy Manor, forced by Voldemort to learn the ways of the Deatheaters. Would she be able to resist the temptation of the Dark side? Who's side is Draco Malfoy really on? What will happen during those times of them being alone?

* * *

There is still a chance that I might change the title, but that will have to do for now. This is the summary and I will upload the first chapter soon, I hope.

_patz_


	2. Prologue

Darkness enveloped him as he walked within the shadows. His grey eyes scanned the area. No movement. From somewhere, a clock chimed midnight. He was right on time, but he was irritated. He was sure t hat the loudness of that clock could have woken someone. He waited for a few more minutes, but there was, still, no sign of movement.

He pulled out his wand and lit it. A few feet away stood a house; lights closed except for one. He knew that was where his target is. He grinned, pushing his blonde hair back. Things would be easy. He had a wand, muggles surrounded him, s he didn't know he was coming. There was no point of escape for her.

He approached the house and turned the knob. Locked. He grinned and tapped the door know w with his wand, "_Alohamora_." He muttered. The door opened before him. The house was dark, but obviously well kept. He didn't get how muggles could live without magic or house elves. He shook his head; there was no time to admire them or try and figure out how they lived. He had an important job to do."

He crept up the stairs as quietly as he could. At the top, he saw a single door open, its lights on. He peeked through the door and saw the one he was looking for; a girl with long, bushy brown hair had her back turned on him. A rucksack was open before her, she was moving around her room.

He took a few steps back, when the floorboard underneath him suddenly creaked. "Damn." He hissed. So much for the element of surprise. He hurriedly turned and hid within the shadows, waiting.

Book, clothes, sleeping bag, tent, all jumbled up in her bag. Hermione Granger searched her room for something she might need to where she was going. She heard a creak. Floor boards in her room don't creak. And her parents were asleep.

She pulled out her wand from her pocket, her cat, Crookshanks, hissed. "Hush, Crookshanks." She whispered, her wand raised high up. "Who's there? Show yourself!" she whispered, but no one answered her. "_Hemenus Revelio_!"

Ruined. The plan was ruined. The spell located him without much effort, meaning he couldn't hide anymore. It was show yourself and fight or hide let her find him and then fight. Both choices had the same endings anyway, so he chose the first.

"Good evening, Granger." He greeted his famous smirk on his face.

"Malfoy!" she exclaimed, obviously surprised. Surprised, not in a good way. Draco Malfoy in her home, standing by her doorway, in the middle of the night, a malicious look on his face… Not a good sign. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, pointing her wand directly at his chest.

"Always want the answers, don't you, Granger?" he sneered, eyeing her from head to foot, trying to figure out how much danger she could do to him.

"I am not going to play games with you, Malfoy. What do you want and what are you doing here?" Hermione snapped.

"Fine, since you seem like you don't want to play…" Draco grinned, his hand inching inside his robe pocket for his wand. "I am here to escort you to my Manor where you are cordially invited by the Dark Lord himself." He sounded as if he was inviting her to such a formal and important event.

"You must be joking." Hermione said in a mock laugh. "Me, come with you? You must be dreaming in your wake, Malfoy."

"Oh!" he exclaimed as though he just remembered something, at the same time pulling out his wand. "Did I mention it's whether you like it or not?"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

"_Protego_!" he cried, deflecting the spell just in time before it could hit him. But the spell rebounded another way, breaking something and causing such a loud racket.

A door beside them crashed open and the lights went on, a couple went out of their room holding what sort of looked like a beater's bat to Draco, wearing nothing but their night clothes. "Hermione!" the both yelled in unison. Draco suddenly smirked and pointed his wand at Hermione's parents'.

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione cried, her heart now thumping wildly in her chest.

"Cooperate, Granger, or your parents will suffer the consequences." He said in a calm but threatening manner.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"you underestimate me too much, Granger." He sneered, his arm straight and unmoving. "I have let Deatheaters in Hogwarts just a few months ago. _I_ overpowered Dumbledore and nearly killed him. _I_ became the youngest Deatheater being initiated the day I turned sixteen." He was glaring dagger at her, his eyes turned to slits in anger. "You underestimate me too much." He said in a final hiss.

Hermione gulped, she could feel it was getting hard to breathe. She knew he was right. Her parents meant nothing to him and it would be just too easy for him to get rid of them, not caring if he would hurt her. Recognizing defeat, she silently and slowly lowered her wand.

"That's it, Granger… Now throw it here."

Hermione glared, but obediently threw her wand up in the air. Draco caught it with his free hand, his smirk now back on his face. "Don't hurt them." She said clearly.

"Oh, I won't hurt them… But I don't think I can say the same for you. _Stupefy_!" He whipped his wand so fast, Hermione didn't have time to duck or take cover. The spell hit her squarely on the chest, stunning her.

"Hermione!" the Grangers yell, attempting to run over to their daughter. But Draco got to her first.

"Sorry to be rude, but we have to go." He collected Hermione in his arms, disapparating on the spot.

* * *

A/n:

I know chapters will be short, and I don't plan on making them long. Stories will come out as I have written them on paper. I assure you that even thought chapters are shhort there are about 20 or more of them including this one.

Hope you guys will like this as you have liked my previous works.

_patz_


	3. The Condition

Amusing… Amusing… That's what he felt. He felt quite amused. Amused of seeing a helpless girl stunned on a bed. It's been hours since they arrived in his manor; Hermione was fast asleep, or rather stunned for some time. He didn't dare take of the spell off her; he knew her temper just too well. He placed her on a soft, queen sized bed, looking at how the green silk sheets contrasted with her creamy-pale skin. Amused on how helpless she looked… Wandless… Stunned… Helpless. While he had two wands in his hands; his own on his right, her on the other. Simply Amusing…

Hermione stirred, head was aching badly. She sat up, her head in her hands; her vision was blurry, but she knew that there something wrong. She was sitting on a soft large bed, in a room so lavishly decorated in shades of silver, green and black.

Her vision was starting to become clearer, so did her mind. She quickly whipped around and saw Draco Malfoy sneering at her. "Malfoy!" she gasped, her hand immediately going inside her pocket. No wand.

"Calm down, Granger; I have your wand right here." Draco held up her wand and threw it at her.

Hermione caught it, but she knew it would be no use. She was in his manor, his territory. "What do you want with me, Malfoy? What did you do to me parents?" she screeched in anger; her heart ached to know that they were safe.

"We shall discuss such matters over dinner; the Dark Lord has grown tired of waiting for your wake." He casually flicked his wand, a wardrobe opened. An emerald green gown floated towards her and settled itself on the bed, followed by silver strapped shoes.

"There is no use trying to escape." He warned her. "You shall make yourself presentable for the Dark lord in one hour. The door on the left leads to your bathroom; Jewelries are in the box I shall leave you to get ready." Draco stood and crossed the room, not taking his eyes off her. "One hour." He warned again and left the room, closing the door with a snap.

It was only then Hermione allowed herself to be overcome by tears. What did they want from her? Information? That must be it. It was the only thing that she could give, it's not like she would be any use to them. But, if they found out that Harry was after Voldemort's Hurcroxes, she wouldn't be the only one in danger… Ron, Harry and everybody else would be in much more danger than they are already in.

She had nothing else to do but to follow orders. The sooner she found out about their plans; maybe she could figure out a way to escape them. She cleaned herself and put on the gown. It fitted her perfectly, like it was specially made for her. The shoes fit nicely as well. If she wasn't so worried, she'd stop and admire herself; but doing so right now would be quite foolish.

She found the jewelry box Draco indicated and found very expensive emerald jewelries in it that matches her gown. She picked the simplest she could find and then tied her hair back. That was the best that she could so with herself.

Draco looked at the clock and saw Hermione's hour was up. "Time's up." Draco said, pushing the door open without even bothering to knock, obviously startling her. He studied her from head to foot and nodded, "Acceptable. Time to go; the Dark Lord is waiting."

Hermione stood straighter and nodded, "Let's get this over with, then."

Draco escorted her out of her room and out to a hallway of doors, following closely behind. "I should warn you, Granger, to keep your thoughts and your mouth to yourself. The Dark Lord's patience should not be tested, and I know you can barely hold that tongue of yours. Only speak when spoken to, answer questions directly when asked. This is an advice and a warning if you want to survive."

"Why are you telling me this? I thought you'd rather watch me suffer." She asked testily, keeping her eyes on the steps as they descended the stairs. She had to focus on where she was walking on, she didn't want to trip and make a fool of herself further, especially in front of Draco.

"He shall explain everything, but do take my words to mind… It shall help you get through tonight. Now, hush… we are here."

They entered the dining hall, the long table filled with Deatheaters. Lucia Malfoy was seated beside his wife; a blank chair was on his other side for Draco. Bellatrix Lestrange's eyes followed Hermione as they entered, filled with malice and hate. Severus Snape was seated at Voldemort's immediate right, a blank chair on his left.

"Miss Granger," came Voldemort's high, cold voice. "So glad of you to join us."

"Forgive out tardiness, my Lord, she has just awoken an hour ago. It was best if she had a little rest and made herself presentable." Draco said with a deep bow.

"Forgiven, of course." Voldemort smiled. "It must be tiring for you. Sit, we shall begin to eat."

Hermione was directed to sit at Voldemort's left, Draco seated in between his parents. It was the first time she saw Voldemort face to face, and it scared her.

"Dinner!" Voldemort called out to no one in particular. Food appeared on the table, just like the way it did in Hogwarts. "Eat, Ms. Granger, you must be famished. You shall need your energy."

Hermione dared not to disobey. She picked up her fork and ate, though she did feel hungry. She didn't look up, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes, but she knew all the Deatheaters were staring at her. Especially Voldemort

"While we are enjoying the delicious meal that the Malfoys provided, I know that Ms. Granger is wondering why she is here. Do you want to know, Ms. Granger?"

"Yes, Please." answered Hermione, deciding that it was better and safer if she were to be polite. "I was wondering why you have taken me here."

"I have heard of your intelligence and of your talent; we could use someone like you on our side. Your connection to Harry Potter will be most helpful since you are one of his closest friends. Though your blood status is… shall we say, of poor type? I can offer you protection for the on coming days."

"What?" Hermione gasped. "You want me to become one of you?"

"You shall be trained, under the careful eye of Draco Malfoy." Voldemort said with a nod. "You shall be taught how to act as a pureblood. You shall learn our ways."

"What if I refuse?" Hermione asked boldly. None of the surrounding Deatheaters were moving, let alone eat.

Voldemort smirked and brought out his wand, waving it in front of her, "I think this will change your mind." A silver mist erupted from the end of the wand, forming an oval mirror of mists in front of Hermione. Her parents appeared, they seemed to be happily watching the telly, unscathed, but there was a movement form behind. Voldemort's snake, Nagini, was lurking within the shadows.

"Mum! Dad!" she yelled, rising from her sat, tears were falling down her cheeks.

Voldemort waved his wand again and the mist disappeared slowly, "Your parents are safe… for now. Their safety depends on your cooperation. We have modified their memories; they have no recollection of having a child. If you prove yourself worthy, we shall keep them safe and remove the enchantments once this is over. Do we have an understanding?"

Hermione took deep breaths and nodded, "What do you want me to do?"

"First, you shall address me as my followers do." His eyes glinted as he stared at her.

"Yes… My Lord."

"Very good. The rest shall be taught by Draco. To everyone that is here, Miss Granger I to be treated as a guest… treated like a princess. She should be welcome to roam around the manor and use everything; is that clear, Lucius?"

"Very clear, my Lord." Lucius answered with a nod.

"But never let her out of your sight. She is to stay within the Malfoy property. She is to stay in the manor and should not be harmed. I think I have made myself clear. Continue to dine!"

But Hermione couldn't eat, she couldn't even breathe. She shakily sat back down on her sat, letting the tears flow steadily down her cheeks, not even caring if there were Deatheaters staring at her. No one did pay any attention to her after that. She knew she had no choice but to accept the fact that she would remain in the manor and learn things she did not want to learn.

She was Voldemort's prisoner.

* * *

A/n:

It took me forever to do this. My finals came and went, I had a defense for our term paper, i enrolle for our summer class (which is required by the University), I lost my USB...

You guys will have to be patient and forgive me if it takes me sooooo long to upload a new chapter. I don't have a computer of my own cause it bvroke down so I have to rent just to do my school work plus this.

Reviews are much appreciated.

_patz_


	4. Lessons

Hermione barely slept that night. She could even barely think!

She lay on her bed, eyes wide open, disbelief coursing through her body. What would happen to her now? How could she possibly save her parents? How could she warn Harry and Ron of the Deatheaters plans? Would they even be able to know where she was\/ Have they known now that she had been taken prisoner by Voldemort? Most of all, how would she escape?

The sun had already risen; she had even barely noticed it. She mindlessly got out of bed and walked towards the window. The morning sun was mocking on how beautiful it looked on that dreaded day. It was beautiful, warm and welcoming, while she… She felt that she wanted to take her own life away. But she knew it would yield no better results.

"There's no use escaping, Granger." Someone drawled from behind.

Hermione turned sharply and saw Draco leaning against her door frame, a smug smile on her face. She didn't even hear the door open, didn't hear his footsteps. "Don't you know how to knock, Malfoy?" she spat, glaring daggers at him.

"I did knock; you were too preoccupied to hear it." He answered calmly, but the tone of arrogance was still there. "Besides I own the manor. I have no need to watch my manners while you do."

"I don't want to be here!" she hissed vehemently. "What do you want?"

"Get ready within an hour. Breakfast is served exactly at seven. You'll find your closet filled with all the clothes that you will need. I shall wait for you in the dining room."

Draco shut the door close with a snap. He smirked with satisfaction with the reaction he was getting from Hermione, but his plans still had a long way to go.

"Has Ms. Granger awakened?" Narcissa asked once Draco arrived in the dining room.

"Yes, and with a temper to match. Has Severus come?"

"No. He said he'll come as soon as he is done with his deed. What are you and your godfather planning, Dragon?" she asked, casting her son a worried look.

"The less you know, the safer you are. There is no need t o include you because things can get very dangerous. Things will stay between me and Severus."

A tone of dismissal was recognized. Once Draco used that tone, no one usually dared to say anything more. It was one the traits he got from his father, and he knew how to use it very effectively.

Narcissa nodded and sipped her tea, then noticed Hermione come in wearing one of the dark dresses they have provided for her. "Good morning, Ms. Granger. Please settle across Draco for you two have a lot to talk about."

Hermione gave a stiff nod and moved towards the dining table to sit.

"Mother wished you a good morning, Granger. It is only polite to return the greeting, and you would do well to remember it." Draco snapped.

"Good morning." Hermione said, directing her greeting to the female Malfoy. Narcissa returned her greeting with a nod and she knew she could now sit.

A plate of food appeared before Hermione, along with a hot cup of tea. She didn't have much of an appetite, but she did force a few spoonfuls down her throat just to have enough strength for the day. She decided, if she were to stay, she needed to keep herself alive. It was the only thing she had to worry about for now.

But, force herself to eat, she couldn't finish the whole plate. She only ate half of what was in her plate. She took a sip of tea before she pushed the plate and the cup away from herself.

"Done?" Draco asked, even if he knew he was asking for the obvious. The plate disappeared before them and he conjured a sheet of parchment.

"This, Granger, is your daily schedule." He said, handing her the parchment.

"Schedule?" she asked, her eyes skimming the paper quickly.

"Yes, your schedule." He stated. "You are here to be trained. Breakfast is served sharply at seven in morning, lunch directly at noon, and dinner at seven in the evening. It is your choice to join us here in the dining room or eat your meals in your room. If you do not appear here in time, a tray of food will be sent to your room and will be cleared an hour after.

"Between those times, we are to use them for your lessons. From eight till eleven in the morning, you have lessons in the library, and then you have an hour to rest. From one in the afternoon till six, we have battle training in the dungeons, where you will be learning more offensive spells than defensive spells since you already know a lot about the. You have another hour to wash up and rest before dinner. From eight in the evening till ten you have Occlumency lessons."

"Occlumency?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Why don't you just read my mind and get things over with?"

"Do not question me." He snapped. "As you can see, I am very organized. I like to stick to my schedule, and you will follow them as well. From now on, you will do as I say. I have been appointed as your mentor, then you shall follow my every instruction."

"I never chose you as my _mentor_!" she spat, standing up from her seat. "I don't want to learn dark magic or anything you would teach me!"

"I don't think you have a choice." He said darkly. "Unless you want your parents to suffer on your behalf?"

Hermione stiffened and stared at Draco. Still shaking badly, she sat back down and looked down on the table, forcing herself not to cry. Draco was staring at Hermione with a smug smile on his face.

"I never thought this day would come." He laughed softly, resting his chin on the back of his hand. "The day Hermione Granger would sit silently, not even a single word from her mouth. Half an hour, Granger. I'll meet you in the library."

Draco stood and left Hermione shaking in anger.

"Better do as he says, Ms. Granger." Narcissa said softly, rising from her seat as well. "it will keep you safe while you are here."

Hermione arrived in the library after composing herself. She knocked, but no one answered. It was already eight o'clock and Draco said that he sticks to a very tight schedule. She pushed the door open and found him sitting behind a handsome desk, reading a heavy black book.

"Sit down, Granger." He said not even looking up at her.

Hermione did as she was told. Once she was properly seated, Draco placed the book down and looked at her.

Draco stood and waved his wand, books from the shelves came floating towards them, suspending in mid air around Hermione. "Let's begin. Why, do you think, do we aim to destroy the muggles?" he asked, moving around the table to be near enough to Hermione.

"Because you have nothing better to do." She spat, trying to control her temper, which was always on the edge.

"Sharp tongue, Granger." He smirked. With another casual flick of his wand, a book zoomed closer and opened before her. A terrible image of a witch being burned on a stake, making Hermione sick to her stomach. He saw her pale and fidget in her seat. "Yes, horrible, isn't it?

"Though witches and wizards can perform a basic flame freezing spell, those who lost their wands and who are too weak to fight cannot."

Another book zoomed towards Hermione and opened before her. "Suring the fourteenth century, witch hunting was legalized. Muggles drove us into hiding, suppressing our kind as they grew afraid of us. Witch hunting became a habit for them, and those who were too weak met death.

"The point of our movement is to overthrow the muggles and let our kind rule them. We have magical powers that they can't imagine… that can do the impossible!" he flicked his wand again. "We have been forced to hide for too long, so has the magical creatures. It's time that they know we exist."

Hermione's eyes helplessly scanned the pages of the book as she couldn't stop herself from reading. The information overwhelmed her. She tried her very best not to see the point of what Draco was teaching, but it was hard. There was no denying that the muggles have wronged them.

"And you do it by killing as well?" she spat, pushing the book away from her. "You are as bad as they are! You kill wizards as well!"

"Only those who dare defy us!" he retorted back, his fist hit the table. "Don't you see? Are you as blind as they are? They have shunned us to hide in the shadows for centuries! We cannot blend with them, but they can blend with us? Does that seem fair to you?"

Hermione, for the first time, refused to answer the question. She bit her lower lip and looked down at the floor, hating the fact that he had a point.

Draco stared down at Hermione, I see that it will take you more persuasion to accept things as they are…" he gave his wand a last flick and the books around her disappeared with a pop. "The books have been sent to your room and I expect you to read about them tonight and during your free time for I will be asking questions tomorrow. That is an order."

"Can I go now?"

"Go? I told you I stick to a very tight schedule, and I use every minute of my time as planned. Stand. I shall teach to act as a proper pure blood."

* * *

A/n:

There. Another chapter's been put up and I will upload the next chapter soon! i think there will be 13 or more chapters to type, I forgot how many chapters I wrote manually. This story would be more or less twenty chapters so I hope that you have the patience to wait for the rest. I proimise this is a good story, though you might kill me at some point.

Reviews are much appreciated!

_patz_


	5. First Occlumency

Hermione suffered a great deal of body pain as she and Draco went through battle training during the afternoon. He wasn't patient and she didn't want to learn. The more stubborn she got, the harder he would be. He shot hex after hex, she didn't even realize that he was good with offensive spells. Then again, it was the Dark Arts.

She quietly dined with the Malfoy family. She observed them, but trying not to make them see that she was looking at them each in turn. Draco and Lucius looked much alike. They had the same piercing grey eyes, the same pointed chin, a hard thin line for a lip, and the same cold, aristocratic features. But Draco got his hair from his mother as he got white blond hair while Lucius had platinum.

Exhausted, Hermione sat on her bed, ignoring the books on her desk. She looked around, trying to find a way out. There _had _to be a way to escape. She stood and walked over to the window, pushing the glass open. She was way too high up from the ground. She was near the garden, but there were no trees to jump on. Apparition was out of the question since she knew there would be barriers around the manor.

"How many times do I have to say it?" a drawling voice said from behind. 'Escape is useless, Granger."

Hermione turned sharply and saw Draco leaning on her door frame. "I wasn't thinking of escaping, Malfoy." She spat back.

"You're lying through your teeth." He sneered, entering the room and closing the door with a sharp snap. "Your mind is as open as the books you read, making it an easy prey for anyone. Sit." He pointed at the edge of her bed.

Hermione sat down, still glaring at him, "Why should I learn Occlumency? It would be easier for you to read my mind and get it over with."

"I told you earlier, do not question me. I have plans of my own." He took out his wand and twirled it in his hands, "Tell me, Granger, what you know of Occlumency."

"It protects your mind from any invasion, preventing them from seeing one's thoughts or memories."

"Poorly explained. I would have deducted points from you if we were in school. But since we are not…" he laughed and smirked. "Occlumency can give the reader of your mind false information. With Occlumency, you can control your mind, choosing things to show, stop them from extracting hidden information. It can also deflect the effect of Veritaserum. But doing so is foolish, why?"

"Because it can drive a wizard insane." She answered softly, impressed of how much he knew.

"Good, Granger. Now, take out your wand. I will penetrate your mind and you should try to push me out. You may use your wand in any way that you want. _Legilimence_!"

Hermione was caught off guard. She felt the spell hit her, swimming through her thoughts and memories, until it found a specific memory to play.

"_Oi! Beaver!" a sandy haired boy yelled. _

_An eight year old Hermione sat in a corner of a classroom with a thick book in her hands, until a group of four boys walked towards her. She closed the book and held it close to her chest, as I shielding it from anything tat could happen. She looked up, her two large front teeth showing looking as if it just grew, her thick hair in a braid, "What do you want, Rogers?"_

"_I came to get my book." The boys named Rogers said. _

"_This is __**my**__ book. I'm still reading it." _

"_But __**I **__want it." Rogers made a move and snatched the book, the boys behind him snickered._

_The book was open and both of them were holding on to either end. Hermione was crying, pleading Rogers to let go, but he wouldn't he smirked and teased her more, his cronies were cheering him on. There was no one inside to help her from Rogers. Then there was a horribly ripping sound, Hermione toppled over and laded flat on her behind._

"_Here's your stupid book." Rogers said, throwing the half of the book back at Hermione, hitting her head. "No one likes a know-it-all, Granger." And with that, he finally left._

_Hermione was kneeling on the floor, picking up her torn book. Tears flowed steadily from her eyes as she tried to attach them together again. With a stroke of her small fingers on the spine of the book, it slowly mended. Shocked, Hermione wiped her tears away and stared at the newly repaired book in amazement. She looked at the pages to see if it was complete and she smiled. She began to read again._

"Amusing." Draco sneered. "It was very amusing, Granger. But you weren't trying."

Hermione was panting; aware she was already lying on her bed. She pushed herself up by her elbows and glared menacingly at Draco, "How will I do that if you didn't tell me how to?" Hermione snapped.

"Didn't Potter tell you how? I actually expected that he did. But I guess it was foolish of me to do so since _he_ didn't even master it." he smirked at her, angering her even more. "Empty yourself of all emotions. Leave yourself blank."

"I'm finding that hard to do, actually." She snapped again.

"Do I look like I care?' he laughed. "I don't care how tired, angry, irritated or sad you feel. All I care about is you learning what I am teaching you. I don't even care how hard it is for you! Again! _Legilimence_!"

They've had three straight tries, but now avail. She just couldn't do it. Now to add to her body pain, she had a massive headache that felt like her head was being crushed by a big hammer.

"Pitiful, Granger. I expected more from you." Draco said with mock disappointment in his voice. There was a soft knock on the door. "Enter."

A sallow faced man with a hooked nose entered the room. Severus Snape had an evil smirk on his face as she saw Hermione's deshriveled form. "Draco, I hope I am not disrupting."

"No, Severus, we are done." Draco put his wand in his robe pocket and directed his attention at their old professor. "Everything went good today?"

"Better than I had actually hoped." Snape gave one look at Hermione's form and smirked, "How were the lessons today, Ms. Granger?" he asked in a mock polite tone.

"We yielded no better results than you did with Potter." Draco answered even before Hermione could speak. "It was a complete and utter disaster! I couldn't get anything through her thick head, her offensive skills are very poor, and her mind is as open as the books she reads."

"And I expected more from you." Snape drawled.

Hermione huffed and pushed herself to stand, "I did not want to be here! How many times must I tell you that?"

Snape chuckled and shook his greasy head, "I see you still have that sharp tongue of yours. Come, Draco. Let's discuss our business in the library."

"Very well, Severus. Granger, I want you to clear your mind before you sleep. Practice Occlumency. I shall know if you follow my orders." Draco walked out of the room and closed the door with a sharp snap.

Hermione huffed and shrieked, "How dare he?!" It wasn't her fault she couldn't get it. The way he was treating her, how did he expect to rid herself of all emotion if he taunts her like that? She didn't even want to be there and she made that clear over and over again. And she also hated the fact that Draco could do something she couldn't. He made her appear like a complete idiot. Snape even made it seem like she was the dumbest person in the world.

She took in deep breaths and went to change her clothes for the third time that day. With all the training she was having, she needed clean clothes more often than she ever did. At least her closet was filled with clothes that she'll ever need.

She looked around for anything that might help her sleep. Anther sleepless day will not help her survive. But she didn't have any of her books with her. All she had were the books that Draco sent to her room that was waiting for her on the table. She didn't want to leave her room and meet the two men in the library. She gave a defeated sigh and walked over to the pile of books, pulling the thickest one out.

"Might as well make the best of what I have." She muttered to herself and propped down to her bed to read herself to sleep.

* * *

A/n:

Another uploaded chapter! yes, this is getting a bit tricky. Both the story and with me since my summer classes are getting more hectic. But I hope you like this one thogh it doesn't really show what this story if about just yet. But as this sotry progresses, you'll get to know them more in a way that I want them to be recognized.

reviews are much appreciated!

_patz_


	6. Confusion

Hermione was busied with training and learning. Weeks later, the training became harder and the lessons become complicated. Spells became more difficult to execute, and pure blood lessons were more complicated than she ever expected. She tried her best not to be influenced by the dark, but she couldn't deny that the books that she read didn't have a point. And Occlumency wasn't going to well.

In the two weeks that she spent in the Malfoy Manor, she still failed to perform it. She tried to push Draco out of her mind, did it, but not as effectively as it should have.

Her free days were spent in the garden or the library. She was free to roam around the Malfoy property, and that's where she could only walk around. She was treated as a guest, just like Voldemort commanded. Narcissa respected her and talked to her civilly. Lucius did not talk to her or even look at her while she was there. Bellatrix, who dropped by from time to time, was another situation. She taunted Hermione, even insulted her, but made sure that she didn't step out of the line.

She tried her best to block her mind during her free time as well. Trying to stop Draco from seeing any more of her memories. If he had picked one specific memory, it could be disastrous. All of Harry's secrets, all of his plans, were in her mind. One false move and the rest of the wizarding world could be dead.

"Concentrate, Granger." Draco sneered, his wand pointing directly at Hermione. "Clear your mind and push me out!"

"I am trying…" Hermione said, panting, pushing herself up to sit properly. Her body was tired from the extensive training during that afternoon, now her mind was woozy with just three Legilimency attacks from Draco. "How can I clear my mind with you standing right in front of me?"

"Sharp tongues will not help." Draco laughed.

"Draco!" a man dressed in black Death Eater robes barged in the room without knocking.

"Do you not know how to knock Rookwood?" Draco asked, annoyed. He hated people barging in on him, uninvited, especially if he was busy. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry," Rookwood said dryly. "But it is time. The Dark Lord is calling for us downstairs. We are leaving." Rookwood might have been talking to Draco, but his eyes were darting often to Hermione.

"Go, I shall be down in a few minutes."

Rookwood gave Hermione one disturbing glance before closing the door behind him.

"You're in luck, Granger; you'll be able to rest early tonight." Draco pocketed his wand in his own Death Eater robes, which confused Hermione since she had only seen him wear it once before. Him wearing it now did not show a very good sign. "The others and I have business to attend to… Maybe I'll say hi to Potter for you."

"What?" Hermione asked, her head snapping up to look at his smirking face. "What do you mean?"

But Draco just turned and the door slammed on her face.

"Malfoy! Malfoy!" Hermione screamed running after him. He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. She whipped out her wand, but the _Alohamora_ charm wouldn't work either. She tried to push the door by her shoulder, but it wouldn't even open an inch. "Malfoy, please!" she pleaded, banging her fists on the door as hard as she could. "What do you mean? Malfoy! You have to tell me! Please! Tell me!"

"Malfoy…" Hermione said weakly, slumping on the floor, head bowed down as if in prayer.

The door opened again, but she knew it wasn't Draco. Soft hands touched her shoulders, ushering her to stand. She looked up and saw Narcissa looking down kindly at her.

"No use crying, Ms. Granger." Narcissa said softly, helping Hermione to stand. "Dry your tears away."

"Why are you so nice to me?" Hermione hiccupped, trying to glare at the woman with her slightly swollen eyes. "I'm beneath you, remember?"

Narcissa didn't answer and just helped Hermione to her bed. "It is better if you just try and follow all instructions given by my son. It'll keep you safe and alive. I heard you are smart, please try and think about your situation and what is at stake. Do not look at my son badly; you two have more in common than you will be willing to admit."

"In common? With _him_?" Hermione spat angrily.

Narcissa only sighed and shook her head, "One day, Ms. Granger, you will understand. If not now, then in due time." Narcissa stood straight and gently patted Hermione's hair. "You are free to roam the manor, but I advice you to come inside once they arrive. Can I bring you anything? Tea perhaps, to calm your nerves?"

Hermione looked down and shook her head. There was nothing Narcissa could do.

Narcissa closed the door softly behind her. Her foot steps echoed around her as she walked to her own room. The manor was completely empty except for her, Hermione, and a few house elves. She actually felt sorry for the girl, even if she couldn't admit it. If Voldemort knew she actually felt even a little remorse for the girl, she would be facing consequences. Unless circumstances change between her son and the girl, things will be very difficult.

Hermione cried herself to sleep. It was already past midnight when she finally did. She could feel something crawling on her legs up to her thigh. She could smell stale sweat and dirt. As she opened her eyes, she saw Rookwood on top of her with his hands on her thighs. She was about to scream when he clasped his hands on her mouth.

"No use screaming, my pretty." He wheezed, tightening his grip on her thigh making her gasp in pain. "You little friend got away and he's not happy about it. I'll just take my stress out on you." He savagely bit her neck and made her whimper.

Her hands went under her pillow; Rookwood was too busy to notice her. Her nightgown was nearly torn by his hands, but she was desperately grasping around for her wand. As soon as she felt it in her hands, she whipped it out and thought _Flagrante!_ A burst of fire erupted from her wand, hitting Rookwood on the chest.

He jumped off and yelled in pain as the burning X mark made his robes flame. He tried shoving it of, but the fire was burning the material to his skin. He sleeves also caught fire, he was yelling even louder. Hermione just sat in her bed, staring at him.

The door banged open, Draco stood at the doorway with his wand ready in his hand. One look at Hermione's battered features told it all.

"_Aguamenti._" He casted, pointing his wand at Rookwood. Cold water blasted from the end of his wand, putting out the fire and making the man slump on the floor. "You have not followed the Dark Lord's instructions, Rookwood." He said in a deadly whisper. "He will not be pleased."

Draco strode over to Hermione, who was already shaking in bed. He took of his robe and wrapped it around her, "You all right, Hermione?" he asked in a low whisper so only she could hear.

Though shaking badly, she nodded. She allowed Draco to support her as she stood and watched him flick his wand. Rookwood groaned as he was forced to rise.

Draco was appalled. What Rookwood did was disgusting and unforgivable. He led Hermione down the stairs, Rookwood floating behind them, and into the dining room where all the Death Eaters were. "My Lord, I have found the source of disturbance. I have also found where Rookwood had gone off to."

Voldemort's red eyes narrowed as he saw Draco leading a shaking Hermione into the room. "What has happened?" he hissed.

Draco flicked his wand and made Rookwood hit the ground with so much force, he howled in pain. "Rookwood," he spat, "tried to rape out guest." Gasps were heard from all the Death Eaters, who were now looking at Voldemort. "Not only that, but he also bruised Granger."

"Is this true, Ms. Granger?' Voldemort said softly, glaring down at Rookwood.

Hermione bravely stepped forward and let the robe drop on the floor, "I have proof of his foul deed." She declared. Her neck was still red; she raised her shirt to show the growing bruise on her thigh, there were scratch marks on her skin, and even on her face.

Voldemort's eyes went dangerously narrower as he glared down at Rookwood. "Are you under a lot of pain, Agustus?" he asked darkly, walking over to where the man lies.

"M-my L-Lord." Rookwood muttered weakly. "F-forg-give me."

"Forgive you? Did I not tell you to treat her as a guest? Did I not instruct _all_ of you to treat her as a princess?" he gazed around, not only talking to Rookwood but to all of the Death Eaters. "I have told all of you… Those who will not follow me should take this as an example… _Crucio_!"

The room was filled with Rookwood's screams of pain. With the amount of burns hat he had and the Cruciatus curse, it was horrible to watch. He was bleeding badly, twitching helplessly on the floor, yelling for Voldemort to stop. Voldemort didn't. He looked as if he was watching a mildly interesting show.

"Enough please!" Hermione screamed, unable to watch even more.

"Still has a kind heart, Draco?" Voldemort whispered, but heard. He flicked his wand and the spell ended immediately. "Be thankful, Agustus, that she still has her Gryffindor kindness. To those who dare defy me, take this as an example. And I will assure you, I will be worse the next time." He warned. "Draco, take Ms. Granger to her room and let her rest. You have done well in teaching her."

"Let's go, Granger." Draco whispered, but Hermione didn't budge.

"What have you done with Harry?" she asked sternly, staring at Voldemort. "Please, I need to know."

"We shall discuss the matter another time, Ms. Granger." Voldemort hissed.

"Let's go, Granger, or you'll end up like Rookwood. Move!" Draco whispered urgently and placed her hand on Hermione's arms, pulling her along. He was not about to be embarrassed after his Master just praised him.

"Tell me what happened." She demanded as soon as they entered her room.

"He's still alive, but someone did die. The Dark Lord killed Alastor Moody." There were no sadness or remorse in his voice, but Hermione could not even here a mocking tone of glee or happiness in them either.

"Moody?" Hermione whispered, feeling her eyes fill with tears again.

"There were seven Potters, each taken a drink of a Polyjuice Potion, I presume, each with a partner. There was one Potter with Moody, Hagrid, woman with bright pink hair, Weasley senior and his eldest son, I think, Lupin, and Shacklebolt. I don't know which one of your friends were pretending, but the real Potter was with Hagrid."

Hermione stared at Draco for a few minutes before asking quietly, "Why are you being so nice all of a sudden."

"I'm not." He said softly, his tone harder than earlier. "I'm just letting you know what you wanted to know."

* * *

A/n:

And another chapter has successfully been uploaded! Some might be confused right now, or not, and I will answer any questions thaat you might have. though i won't be asnwering questions that might spoil the sotry....

Reviews are mugh appreciated!

_patz_


	7. Clouded Mind

"What is the goal of a Death Eater?"

"To serve their master."

"And what is the goal of their master?"

"To overcome the muggle world and let wizards rule."

"Very good, Granger," Draco said with a smirk. "though I can still sense a tone of resentment in your voice."

"Do I really have to answer that, Malfoy?" Hermione said rolling her eyes in exasperation. "I don't need to tell you, do I?"

"No. I don't need to remind you what's at stake, do I?" Draco said, mimicking Hermione's sarcasm. "You know that you have no other choice, Granger. I hope you're not still thinking about escaping, there's no way out. And Potter won't come to save you."

Hermione froze in her seat and glared at Draco, "How do you know?"

"Granger, it's been two months. He is not that stupid to not know that you've been captured. And I do believe I told him myself during the attack." Draco pretended to think, as if trying to recall his memories. "Yes, I believe I did so. Learning to control your anger?" he laughed.

Hermione glared daggers at him, but he seemed unmoved. She kept her mouth tightly shut, though not doing a very good job of it. She could feel her temper rising quickly. The longer she stared at his face, the angrier she was getting.

"Lessons are over for now." He said, checking the grandfather clock on the wall. "If you do not wish to join us for lunch, a tray will be sent to your room."

With that, Draco left Hermione alone in the library. Hermione waited for his footsteps to die before standing and almost running to her room.

_**There is no way**_, Hermione though as she slammed her door close, _**that Malfoy is telling the truth. If Harry knew he'd come and save me. If Harry and Ron knew they'd be on their way!**_

Hermione sat on her bed and ignored the tray of food on her table.

_**What if they did know?**_ A sly voice in her own mind said. _**What if they did know but didn't care?**_

Hermione knew that it was she who was asking herself; the side of her that always questioned the loyalty of her friends. _**They do care**__. _She told herself stubbornly. _**They do care about me. They're planning to rescue me right now. They're planning for a well organized attack.**_

But convince herself, she could try. There was no denying that she had been in the Malfoy manor for far too long. No attempted rescue. No attempted communication. Nothing.

She looked at the mirror and sighed. There were things that she still didn't understand. Narcissa Malfoy was far from the woman she met in Diagon Alley. The snarky uptight woman that she portrayed in the shop was nothing compared to what she was seeing and speaking to. Lucius was quiet every time he was around. Quiet, commanding, but was very caring about his wife in his own way.

And Draco Malfoy… Draco Malfoy was a complicated individual to her. He was still the arrogant boy she had met in school, still the hard headed prat, and still the one who seemed to look down on people who stand before him. Yet, there was something about him that still puzzled her in so many ways. He sneered at her, made a fool out of her and mocked her all the time, but there were times that she could feel as if he was actually protecting her from the other Death Eaters. There were times as if he actually knew that she couldn't take anymore of his taunts and would simply sneer, say that she was weak and suddenly leave. The Draco Malfoy she knew before would not leave in the middle of a squabble.

Hermione sighed and looked at the tray settled on top of her table. Starving herself would not do her any good. She needed her strength to go by on the day to day situation that she was in. She was not about to give up.

HG/DM

Hermione walked into the cold dungeons of the manor for her battle training, her footsteps echoing around the empty walls. Draco stood in the middle of the room, his back turned to her.

"Granger," he acknowledged, though still not turning his attention to her. "You have done well these past two months. You have learned your lessons and executed them perfectly, so permit me to say."

Hermione raised an eyebrow to Draco's sudden mood to give her an appraisal. "Then what do I have to do?"

"There are only three more spells you need to learn, Granger. I think you already know what that is."

Draco moved and faced her. There was a tank full of large spiders settled on the table, bringing very vivid memories of her first week in her fourth year.

"The Unforgivable Curses." She whispered to herself. "Malfoy, I can't do it. You know I can't do it. I can't KILL!" she shrieked.

"You can and you will." Draco said, plunging his hand to her pockets and extracting her wand himself.

"Here." He said, thrusting the wand in her hand. He opened the lid and took out one of the spiders, placing it on the table. "Point your wand and utter _Imperio_. Remember to concentrate."

Hermione shakily raised her wand and did as she was told. There was a sudden warm feeling that surged through her arm and to her head. The spider stopped moving and lay still on the table.

"Make it do something." He ordered.

Hermione though for it to jump, but its spindly legs gave a little jerk.

"Concentrate." Draco barked.

_**Jump**_, Hermione thought hard. The spider did as it was commanded.

"Good, though spiders only has a brain smaller than a pea. Let's try something with a brain a little larger. Wormtail!" Draco called.

The small, baldish man entered to room, slightly wheezing. He looked like he would rather be anywhere but in there. Wormtail and Hermione caught each other's eyes and she knew what she was going to do.

"You want me to practice on a_ human_?" Hermione hissed, glaring at Draco once more.

"Think about it, Granger." Draco whispered in her ear. "Haven't you thought about controlling someone? Haven't you ever wondered about how it felt to be in charge? You control his mind, his body, and even his heart. Think, Granger… You must want it…"

Slowly, Hermione raised her wand and pointed it at Wormtail's shaking body. "_Imperio_…" she whispered. The same strange, warm feeling surged through her body. Wormtail stood rigidly before her, his eyes blank.

"Make him do something." Draco ordered.

Hermione flicked her wand and thought of making him jump. Wormtail's knees gave a little jerk, but he didn't move much from his spot.

"Want it, Granger. Want it…"

Hermione could feel something inside her, like a slow urging bubble waiting to erupt. She pointedly fixed her wand at Wormtail's direction and clearly thought, _**JUMP**_.

Wormtail's knees bent and he gave a full jump.

"Good, Granger. Practice with him while I fix some private business. I'll be back to check on your progress. Do not even attempt to send Wormtail out to help you escape from the manor. He is useless even under the Imperius Curse."

Hermione watched Draco leave the dungeon, closing the door with a sharp snap. Funnily, she didn't think of sending Wormtail out to help her escape. It didn't even cross her mind. He was a Death Eater under her spell, someone who knew the way out of the manor; someone who actually knew how to get by without being stopped. It didn't even cross her mind.

She looked around the empty dungeons, thinking of a something she could make him do. _**Run**_, was all she could think of. Round the room he went, running faster and faster by the minute. She thought it was a bore seeing one man just run around, but do nothing. She made him stop just beside the table.

A small smirk came to her face. Slowly, she lifted the lid of the tank and cast another Imperius curse on the spiders, making them crawl all over Wormtail's body. Once satisfied to where they were, Hermione removed the spell on Wormtail.

Wormtail blinked a couple of times, looking around, trying to figure out to where he was. He looked down upon himself and froze. The large spiders clung to his robes, scuttling all over his body. He raised his silver hand and tried to remove them, but the spiders didn't budge. Hermione made them slowly scuttle upwards and inside Wormtail's robes. The pathetic man began to scream, frantically pushing the spiders away.

Hermione laughed; amused at the display Wormtail gave. She forced the spiders to move around Wormtail's body. Wormtail gave another shrill scream and the door burst open.

"What are you doing? _Finite Incantantem_! _Imperio_!" Draco directed his wand over at the spiders and put them under his spell, forcing them to go back to their aquarium. Wormtail left the dungeon, stumbling at the hem of his robes. "Those were Acrumantulas, and I think you know that they are deadly. A single bite can kill a unicorn. _What were you thinking_?"

Hermione's hand went limp beside her; the little color on her face was drained. "I-I'm sorry… I-I didn't r-realize. I-I…"

"Save it," Draco said coldly. "You have done well for today. You may leave. You will be a good Death Eater someday, Granger. The Dark Lord will be so proud of you."

* * *

A/n:

I am ssssssoooooooooo sorry for the long wait. i was hospitalized for some times, then I had to catch up with my studies. i know this chapter is short, but the best is yet to come. Please do understand that I will still continue this sotry, btu you guys haveto be patient. College is not easy, LOL.

Reviews are much appreciated.

_patz_


	8. Learning

Hermione ran out of the house and into the garden, trying to calm herself down. She never meant to do it. She didn't know why she did it. It was something inside her that made her do it. That made her feel… She couldn't explain it, not even to herself. Was it her weakness? Was the Dark Arts her weakness? Would it actually overcome her?

Hermione looked up and saw the roses in the garden were in bloom. Funny how a family of dark wizards kept such a beautiful garden. To those who didn't might think that the people who owned the garden were sweet, loving and affectionate. Probably a disguise before to trick the Ministry.

From afar, Hermione saw Narcissa tending the garden, not by magic, but the common muggle way. It was unexpected. Narcissa was a pureblood after all, yet she was acting like a muggle though Death Eaters could come and go as they please. Hermione took in deep breaths and pulled herself together before she approached the woman. Narcissa has, after all, been the most civil person she had ever talked to since the imprisonment.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione greeted as she came near. "Do you need help tending your garden?"

"Good afternoon, Ms. Granger, out so soon? I didn't expect to see you till dinner."

"Your son was pleased with the results of my training." Hermione said softly. Her face might have been calm, but her voice sounded indifferent.

Narcissa gave Hermione a smile of understanding, "grab some shears and help me cut away unwanted stems. The bushes need to be trimmed."

Hermione grabbed a pair of garden scissors and started trimming away. "Why not just do it by magic?" she asked. "It would certainly take less of your time."

"Sometimes, doing things the conventional way is much better." Narcissa answered softly. "It can take away your worries, frustrations and even anger just by doing something you love and give all your time and effort to do it. It helps you clear your mind, and in the end, makes you happy with the results."

Hermione nodded and continued to snip away, "Are you happy with what's happening around you? I can't help but ask. Lucius and your son are both Death Eaters after all."

I am happy with my husband and with my son. They keep me safe, and keep each other safe. I am proud of my son, Draco. He has the same traits and qualities of his father. They are both very protective of me, as you may have noticed last summer when we ran to each other in Diagon Alley. They will not let anything harm me."

"I can see that. But you did not answer my question."

"As much as I love having such intelligent conversations with you, Ms. Granger, I cannot answer as directly as I want to. Draco has told me you have yet to master Occlumency. It would be unwise of me to give such information."

"How can I learn if he does not actually teach me?" Hermione snapped, clearly annoyed.

"Draco has told you to clear yourself of all emotion."

"How can I if he angers me so much?"

"That is the test. Anger is a powerful emotion."

"But how can I rid of emotions if the one who angers me is standing right in front of me?"

"Think. Think of a way that can help you clear your mind. A thing that you love the most that in the end, it leaves nothing but contentment. Contentment is not an emotion but a feeling."

"The only thing I love to do is read, and that cannot help me."

"It can." Narcissa said gently. "Do you read when you are mad or sad?"

"Yes…"

"What do you feel after reading?"

"I feel calm, peaceful, filled with knowledge… Contented with the knowledge I gain from reading." Hermione said slowly, looking at Narcissa as realization had hit her.

"Peace, calmness, contentment… all of those are feelings not emotions. Though they are similar, they are not quite different. Anger, loneliness, annoyance, hatred--- those are emotions so are love and joy. Though those can be felt, there are certain others, such as; hope, faith, peace, and contentment. Emotions can be felt by you and other people around you, feeling can only felt by you and you alone. There is only one creature that can suck all emotions at once."

"Dementors."

"Correct. But having hope you're your heart cannot be sucked out of you. It will always be there whatever happens."

"Is there any particular feeling that you always love, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Love… and hope. Those are the two feelings that I have left. The only feelings that I will not allow to be removed from my heart and soul."

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy--- your words are of help."

"It's nice having such a conversation with such an intelligent woman." Narcissa said with a small smile.

"Mrs. Malfoy, despite the circumstances… please, do call me Hermione. You have been so kind to me despite my status, and hearing my last name makes me miss my parents terribly."

"Be thankful they are safe and unharmed, dear child. Just do as you are told."

"Yes, I am thankful for that and wish that they continue to be safe." Hermione said putting the shears back to its basket.

Narcissa raised her shears and cut off one of the largest roses in the bush, "Something to remind you of yourself, my dear. You are a beautiful rose, inside and out… Don't let it go to waste."

Hermione smiled as she took at rose and sniffed, "Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. It is certainly beautiful."

"Despite the circumstances, my dear, I wish for you to call me Narcissa… or Cissy. Whicever you prefer."

HG/DM

_A fourteen year old Hermione was out in, tending a small beautiful garden. Crookshanks was running around, chasing a small butterfly, only ending up rolling around on the ground. "Crookshanks!" she laughed, scratching the ears to the tubby cat. "Careful, you might get yourself hurt. You'll get to sun around soon—We'll be over at Ron's for the world cup."_

"_All right, Beaver? It's been a while since I last saw you." Someone said from behind._

_Hermione frowned, rolled her eyes, but did not face him. "Leave me alone, Rogers. It's been years since we last saw each other. Can't you just leave me alone?"_

"_Why should I?" he laughed. "You're just too fun to tease. Why don't you face me? Didn't boarding school do you any good? Face me, Beaver, so I have something to laugh at."_

"_You are so pathetic." Hermione said, turning around to face him. She gave him a wide smile and then glared. "There. Happy" she asked._

"_Granger?" Rogers said uncertainly, gaping at Hermione. Her teeth were straight, her hair less busy, she was taller than him by a few inches._

"_Can't put your money where your mouth is?" she laughed. She bent down and picked up her cat before marching off to go inside her house, leaving him to stare after her._

"Very cheeky, Granger." Draco said.

"He deserved it."

"He might've, but you are not doing what you need to do!" he scolded. "Two months, Granger. Two months! You can't even push me out o that big head of yours. We are still in the first part of Occlumency, and we have a long way to go!"

"Five minutes" she said, looking up at him. "Give me five minutes, Malfoy. Just leave me alone for five minutes, then we can try again. Please."

"Alright, five minutes." Draco said coldly, staring down at her. "Just five minutes."

Hermione stood quickly and picked up a book as soon as her door closed. She scanned through the pages as fast a she could, feeling herself calm down slowly. She was not aware of how many words she was reading, she didn't even care. She just needed to read.

"Time's up, Ganger." Draco said suddenly from behind her.

Hermione nodded and snapped the book shut, "I'm ready."

Draco smirked, "if you say so. _Legilimence_!"

_The lights were dimly lit; the bookshelves were slightly disarranged as Hermione leaned on it for support. A tall, dark haired boy pressed against her, his hands on her waist, his body pinning her down._

"_Viktor…" she moaned as he moved to kiss her neck._

_He was beginning to unbutton her shirt when the surrounding became hazy. Then suddenly, all went blank._

"Finally." Draco smirked.

"That was private!" she said crossly, her cheeks red. "You have no right to look at that!"

"Do you honestly think someone would care once they penetrate your mind? Were you foolish enough to think they would actually ask you for permission? No! They'll feed on your weaknesses and your fars, then use them against you!"

"I understand! I'm not stupid, you know!" Hermione answered back. "Just… don't breathe a word f it."

"Of what? You had experience? The only one who would care about that is Rookwood."

"How dare-!"

"We start again." Draco said sharply. "This time, don't show me anything. Wipe it blank. _Legilimencei!_" Draco entered her memory once more, but saw nothing. She was finally able to wipe her mind until it was blank.

"Good, Granger." He said with satisfaction. "Next time we tackle false memories. You will create a photographic memory that did not actually happen to you. You can use your real memories and arrange them, transfer them, or create a completely false memory to confuse others. You will be glad to know that I will be postponing lessons for three days. I have something important to do. As for you, you are free to roam around the manor as you wish."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"It's none of your business." He snapped. "Try and produce false images in your head. We shall try practicing as soon as I get back. If you prefer, I can ask my mother to help you while I am gone. I think you'd rather like her company than my aunt's."

"I can handle Bellatrix alone." She said shortly.

"Also, the Dark Lord shall be back in a week. Get some rest."

Hermione locked the door as soon as Draco left—she had done so every night ever since the incident with Rookwood. She cleaned herself and changed her clothes, wondering what Draco would be doing for the three days he would be gone. Was he planning to do something himself, other than the plans of the Dark Lord? Why is he so intent to teach her Occlumency?

* * *

A/n:

There! another chapter! Thanks to my cousin who lets me use her computer. Thanks to those who were kind enough to send those lovely reviews. They are really appreciated.

Reviews are much appreciated!

_patz_


	9. Author's note

Author's Note:

I'm sorry, but it's going to take a while for me to upload another chapter. There was this terrible typhoon that hit the Philippines just last week. To anyone who wants to see you can search it on youtube… typhoon Ondoy. Hundreds died, more were left homeless. My Flash drive got soaked and I can't recover everything that I typed.

I hope you guys understand.

I will not stop, but I'm going to start typing. I just hope you guys can wait a little while longer. With what just happened and my school work on top of everything, it's going to be a bit hectic for me.

To anyone who wants to add me up on social accounts I have a myspace, a friendster, a twitter and a facebook account.

For myspace, friendster and Facebook account just type

Patz13_

For my twitter just type in

Patz1307

We can chat and see what's going on

I love you guys and I hope you won't get tired of waiting

Don't worry. The I won't replace this chapter so you guys can still be alerted once the new chapter comes

_patz_


	10. Voldemort's Gift

"Very good, Hermione," Narcissa said as she withdrew her wand. "You have mastered the basics of Occlumency."

"If it wasn't for your advice, I couldn't have done it, Narcissa. Thank you." Hermione smiled lightly at the mistress of the Malfoys. "I can get the lessons better with you than with your son."

"I expect he will go easier on you once you complete your training. For one thing, you will no longer need his lessons. You are learning very fast; faster than I have expected, truth be told." Narcissa's sharp blue eyes gazed up at the clock and sighed. "You should get ready. The dark Lord shall be here soon and would want to see you."

"I know. I'm not really worried about see the Dark Lord." Hermione said airily, waving it off as if it was a bothersome fly. "It's Rookwood who needs to be worried. I can't wait to hex him myself. The Dark Lord had all the pleasure of torturing the man."

Narcissa seemed to look at her with unreadable eyes. "Your temper needs to be in check. Your temper always seems to get the best of you and you must exercise your patience."

Hermione didn't seem to hear any of Narcissa's words. She got stood and gave a small curtsy, "I should leave you to get some rest."

Narcissa nodded and watched Hermione leave, a soft sigh escaping her lips. "She is more than we have foreseen, Draco."

A bookshelf behind the desk slid open and the blond man stood at the passage way with a frown on his face. "The Dark Lord will be pleased, there is no doubt, but I am not entirely sure that will be able to use her if this continues. The plan is very unstable, but you have done your part well, mother."

"I am doing my best." Narcissa said and watched her son sit down behind the desk. "You seem to be worried about her."

"I'm not," Draco snapped, but not looking up. "I am worried about the plan because it involves her. If the plan backfires, we will all be in very big trouble. Have you convinced father yet?"

"Nearly. He is afraid, though he doesn't want to admit it."

Draco gave a small nod. "Rest, mother, I cannot afford to be humiliated."

"I understand, Dragon."

"Mother," Draco suddenly said just as Narcissa was about to stand. "Will you make sure that Granger looks presentable? There are some things about her looks that irritates me more than she already does."

Narcissa laughed softly and nodded, "I will try, Dragon."

******

Hermione watched her reflection as she zipped the black dress on, fitting her perfectly. She didn't hate it, but she disliked the way it clung on her body. It was something like Bellatrix would wear, but it wasn't as revealing. It was made from a combination of the finest cloth that could be found. Her shoulders were bare, but the sleeves reached her wrists. It was a dress specially made for her by the order of the Dark Lord.

"Hermione," Narcissa called as she knocked softly and entered. "I thought you might need some help fixing your hair."

"Thank you," Hermione said with much relief and sat before the vanity mirror. "No matter what I do with it, I just can't manage it."

"The secret to it, my dear, is to brush it as often as you could. Can you hand me the brush from the drawer at your left?"

Hermione wanted to raise an eyebrow. All the brushes were at the table already. She pulled the drawer open and found a bejeweled brush inside.

"The families of pure bloods have always made a point to be always presentable. To always look at their best." Narcissa took the brush from Hermione's hand and started to work on her hair. Right before Hermione's eyes, her hair was falling into beautiful curls. The vanity of magic could be seen as it is not only used to cast spells, but improve one's self. "My stars… you look so lovely."

Hermione stared at her reflection in surprise. She was never a vain person, but she could not help it.

"Granger," Draco called, opening the door without even bothering to knock. "It's time to go—"

"Doesn't she look lovely, Dragon?" Narcissa asked her seemed to be frozen son.

Draco cleared his throat and nodded. "Acceptable. They are all waiting down stairs and should not be kept waiting any longer."

Hermione stood with stiff poise and nodded. Draco stood by her side, leasing the way down the dining hall. Death Eaters were already seated around the vast table, Voldemort on the highest chair. It was as if a gust of wind entered the room as they did for all went silent and stared.

"Ms. Granger," Voldemort hissed softly. "Impressive… Very beautiful… I believe I have you to thank, Narcissa."

Narcissa bowed politely and took her seat between her husband and her son.

"Sit," he said, indicating to his immediate left.

Hermione did as instructed and wine appeared before her. "To the Dark Lord," they all said, raising their glasses in honor of Voldemort then drinking the contents and dinner appeared on their plates as usual.

"Tell me, Ms. Granger, how are the lessons coming along?" Voldemort asked as casual as asking about her day.

"Very well, my Lord. I think I have made much progress." Hermione answered calmly. "Malfoy has been teaching me a lot."

"Very good… Tell me, what are your friends up to?"

"Friends?" Hermione laughed. "You mean Potter and Weasley? I have no idea, my Lord. Potter doesn't talk to me as much as he talks with Weasley—I expect it's because I'm a girl and couldn't help them in any way."

"Girl? I think not. I see a very beautiful and very talented woman."

"She could be lying, my Lord," Bellatrix interrupted. All eyes suddenly turned to her direction in surprise. Only she had the guts to disrupt such a private conversation. "She was with Potter when he tried to save the prophecy."

"Bellatrix, if you haven't notice that night that I didn't even know what we were doing there? All I knew was that he needed to go there for Sirius because he was being tortured or something like that. Luna was there, so was Ginny, and I think you already know Neville."

"A very logical answer," said Voldemort.

"But my Lord—"

"Was it not obvious enough that I was left with Ginny and the others to stand guard for who knows what and Weasley knew exactly where Potter was? For once in your life, Bellatrix, use your common sense."

Bellatrix's eyes went wide at Hermione's insult, but Voldemort seemed satisfied.

"Don't worry, Ms. Granger, here you will be treated as an equal."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled and inclined her head. "But there is something that I can tell you. Potter cannot help but play the hero, especially if he knows it's his fault. He can be easily trapped like a little mouse."

Voldemort sat straight, a gleam in his eyes. "Very well… You have proven yourself worthy. Wormtail!" he called across the table. "Go fetch it."

The small man scampered in a hurry to obey his master's wish and returned carrying a leather case.

"I believe it was your birthday last nineteenth of September, was it not?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"A gift from your master." Voldemort opened the case and showed all of them a handsomely made leather battle glove with a silver S shaped by a snake with gleaming emerald green eyes.

"A battle glove, my Lord?"

"Not an ordinary battle glove. During the golden days of magic battle gloves were worn by the best of the best wizards. They were not bought but made for those who deserve it. No one in this time has it but me. Its leather is made out of dragon skin, the snake from pure silver, and those are real emeralds.

"My Lord," Bellatrix interrupted again, eyes going wide. "Do you think it is… wise to give such an important gift the girl? Maybe you should give it to one of _us_ who have served you faithfully all these years? I think that—"

But Bellatrix was silenced as Voldemort raised an impatient hand. "Yes, Ballatrix, as I always make wise decisions," he said in a menacing hiss and deadly glare. He turned back his attention to Hermione in what seemed to be a curved smile. "Take it… It is yours."

Hermione took the glove and slowly slipped it on. She could feel the power coursing through her. It was no ordinary glove. It was made by the Dark Lord himself. It was a special object that was made out of something more than dragon skin. She examined the head, runnning her finger on the cold, delicate silver snake.

"It is beautiful..." she breathed, looking up at Voldemort with such admiration that no one had seen in her eyes before. "Thank you."

* * *

A/n:

and finally I'm able to upload another chapter. Sorry for the long long long long long wait. This chapter is important. Guessed my clues already? Let me know! I'm already working on the next chapter and I _think_ it won't take that long.

Reviews are much appreciated!

_patz_


	11. The Last Lesson

"We are nearly done," Draco said, staring at Hermione who was examining her glove. "Perform on more spell and we don't need to continue battle lessons."

"One more spell?" Hermione asked, her eyes slightly narrowing. She knew what spell he was talking about and she was afraid of it. "I haven't done it before, Malfoy, it might not work."

Draco laughed coldly and strode over to her. "Might not work? Granger, anyone can do it... you just have to mean it. You knew this day would come,and you knew you'd have to do the spell sooner or later." Slowly, he raised the glass cover of the last Acramantula and made it levitate to land on the table. "You know the words... Now raise your wand and do the spell."

It was as if she was on a trance. Hermione was staring blindly at the spider as she raised her wand. Her lips looked dry, her stance was stoney. When she spoke, her voice seemed far away. "_Avada... Kedavra!_"

The green light was nearly blinding. The power that came out of Hermione's wand was surprising. As the light faded, Draco saw the spider nearly in cinders, the desk was scorched and smoking; Hermione looked surprised with herself.

"I-I... Did I..."

"Of course it was you, Granger." Malfoy scoffed, trying to will himself to recover from what he saw. "Good, Granger. We are done with battle lessons. You are talented. No wonder the Dark Lord chose you."

Hermione scoffed and sat on the chair. "Tell me something I don't know, Malfoy."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Maybe that head is getting a little big. Maybe that would help you with your Occlumency. You have been here since early July. It's been four months, Granger, and you still can't master Occlumency. You may be skilled with your wand, but your mind cannot concentrate. You're jut as hopeless as Potter."

"Potter and I are not the same!" Hermione exclaimed, suddenly up on her feet. "And I would appreciate it if you do not compare me to him!"

Draco stared. He thought he saw something flash in Hermione's eyes. "Lessons are over, Granger. You may do whatever you please."

Hermione gave Draco one deadly glare before turning on her heels and leaving him alone. Once in her room, Hermione gave a heavy sigh and looked around. There was something inside her that she didn't know what was happening anymore. It was as if there was something unleashed. What she did back in the dungeon was, by far, the worst. She had tortured, taken over one's body, now she had killed... and she just felt numb about it.

_I need to read_, she thought and made her way to the library.

Just as she entered, there was a plain white, hard bound book on the center of the table. It was the first time that she saw the book. She cautiously approached it, not knowing what to expect. Her finger grazed the cover, Gold Lettering gracing the front. _"The Realm's Division". _As she lifted the book in her arms, the front slowly turned into ink black, the gold lettering fading until nothing was left.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned sharply on her heels only to find Narcissa standing by the door way. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry to startle you,:" Narcissa smiled kindly, looking at the book in Hermione's arms. "Draco mentioned that you are finished with your afternoon lessons. I thought I would find you here. Would you lie to join me for tea in the garden?" Narcissa's eyes seemed to have spotted the black book in Hermione's arms. "Draco's very fond of that book, but I never knew why."

Hermione looked down at the book, frowning. "Do you think he would mind if I bring this to my room?"

"I don't think he would. He already read that many times already."

"I'll join in a moment, Narcissa."

Hermione swept past Narcissa and headed to her room. She wanted to read the book, wondering why the camouflage. She recognized the spell, but why hide the book? she placed it underneath her pillow for safe keeping and headed down to the garden where Narcissa said she would wait. But what greeted her made her frown rather than make her feel better.

"Malfoy?"

"And you are pertaining to whom, Granger?" Draco sneered, sipping his tea noiselessly.

"Hermione, do sit down and join us, " Narcissa said, indicating to the empty seat beside her.

Hermione glared at Draco and sat down beside Narcissa. "I don't think this afternoon tea is such a good idea, Narcissa. I wanted to spend my free alone, not with the man who makes my blood boil."

"Ooh, nice retort there, Granger. I was wondering what you were doing here as well. I thought I wasn't going to see your face till later tonight."

"Children," Narcissa said in a very stern voice.

"We are not children, mother," Draco snapped.

"If you two keep on acting the same way, you might as well be called as one," Narcissa said in a calm, but stern manner. "Now, I asked for both of you to join me in order to get along. We are under certain circumstances that we might as well push each others' differences aside. You might find out that you have something in common with each other."

"I beg to disagree, Narcissa. I have nothing in common with your son."

"Yes, you do, Hermione." Narcissa replied with a very cheeky, un-Malfoy like smile. "The both of you enjoy a day in my garden. Both of you love to read books- you may not believe it, Hermione, but Draco has already read all of the books in the library. Both of you seem to have the same liking of tea. Both of you prefer Chamomile than other tastes."

"those are just simple things, Narcissa. On the whole, we have nothing else in common," Hermione huffed, still refusing to drink her tea.

"For just once, I agree with Granger. We are simply too different. I cannot stand her-- She's a know it all who cannot shut her mouth for more than a minute. It was no wonder no one can stand her. And no wonder her so-called friends hasn't come yet. Maybe they knew they were better off without her."

"Draco!" Narcissa gasped.

Hermione went stiff, glaring madly at Draco who sat just across her wearing a smirk on his face. Oh how her hand itched to hex his head off. 'I'm sorry, Narcissa, but I would like to leave," she said, exerting much effort to keep her voice straight as she stood.

"Sit back down, Granger, I was only testing you." Draco sneered, setting his now empty cup down.

"I'd rather be alone than sit anywhere near you, Draco Malfoy," she said in a deadly whisper. "Thank you for inviting me for tea, Narcissa, but I'd rather spend my afternoon alone."

Draco gave another sneer as he watched Hermione walk off, her arms wound up so tightly that it looked she was trying to keep herself from doing anything so harsh. "That went well," he said.

"That was uncalled for, Draco," Narcissa snapped, glaring at her only son.

"You heard me mother, I was only testing her anger."

"You said lessons were over."

"I conduct the lessons when I want them."

"And _I_ conducted this tea." Narcissa said, her voice raising an octave higher. "You know what is at stake, Draco. We need her. Why are you making this harder that it already is. you know the plan, you need her."

"i was trying to toughen her up."

"She's tougher than any women you could ever meet, Dragon, and you know that very well. We need her on our side. The Dark Lord needs her, that means we need her. You go up to her and apologize. Malfoys never treat women in such a way that you treated her."

Draco gave his mother a questioning look. "What are you on about, mother?"

"Nothing. Only be nice to our guest."

"Fine, mother. But whatever you are planning..."

"I am not planning anything, Dragon," Narcissa said simply and sipped her tea. "Go and apologize."

Draco stood with a frown on his face. Narcissa watched him walk away, smiling to herself as he stopped for less than a minute and resumed walking.

"Granger," Draco called, knocking on Hermione's door. "Open up."

"I would liek to spend my time alone, Malfoy," Hermione harshly yelled back. "So leave me alone!"

"Granger, just open the door!"

"NO!"

"Please?" Draco suddenly said in a much softer, but strained, voice. "Can you please open the door?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. When did Draco Malfoy ever learn to say the word please? "What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione said as she opened the door only to find Draco Malfoy Frowning like he's just eaten something very disgusting.

"How long does it take to open a door?" Draco snapped. "I thought I was going to blast it down."

"Watch your tongue. It was you who wanted to talk, not me."

"Can I come in?"

"And when did you ever ask to come in?"

"Granger," Draco snarled as if trying to control his temper.

"Fine, if you want to play a game. Do come in, sir." Hermione said viciously, giving him a curtsy that was meant for a king. "Is that enough?" she snapped once she stood again. "What do you want?"

"Granger, I just came to apologize. I acted unreasonably back in the garden."

"Back in the garden?" Hermione laughed, turning to glare at him. "You're apologizing for the insults you threw at me at the garden? Did your mother put you up to this? Can't apologize on your own? If you're apologizing, Malfoy, apologize for kidnapping me and taking my parents as hostage! If you want me to accept, set me free! You can sleep in peace after that!"

"I'm sorry, granger, but I can't do that. If I disobey orders, I will be the one in trouble. I will be the one who will suffer."

"Than suffer! I DON'T CARE!" she screeched. "Do you possibly think that I would care? Suffer! Die! You deserve to!"

Draco's eyes narrowed, giving Hermione a very deadly glare "For one who's supposed to be in the side of light, you're thinking very darkly. My apology."

Draco threw a long stemmed rose on top of Hermione's pillow before turning on his heels and slamming the door as he left. Hermione stared at the flower, Draco's words sinking in her mind. She knew everyone had a light and dark side. Was her dark side more dominant than the light? Did Voldemort see that and picked her because of it? She didn't realize it until then, she was slowly getting darker and darker... and she didn't know what to do.

* * *

A/n:

Another chapter done! To the last person who reviewed, there's a chapter explaining that Hermione's parents' situation. Their memories were modified to think that they never had Hermione at all.

Next chapter would be important so I hope you guys wait for it! I'm uploading as soon as I can.

reviews are much appreciated!

_patz_


	12. Voldemort's Proposition

The library door opened and closed, soft footsteps walking closer. Hermione looked up from the book she was reading and smiled though her surprise. "My Lord," she said softly, placing the book down and kneeling before Voldemort. "Such a surprise and an honor."

"Rise, Ms. Granger. No need to kneel before me." Voldemort said in his snake like voice. "I see you wear the glove. Very good."

"I wear it always, my Lord. It is a gift from you, after all." Hermione heard a soft hiss and saw Nagini slithering on the floor just as she stood. "Nagini, my Lord? I thought she was guarding my parents?"

"I have decided to call back Nagini for your good behavior and outstanding dedication to learning. Of course, I have not lifted the spell, but I soon will. once we gain power, I can set them free. ou don't want them worrying about you while you're gone."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, My Lord. You are certainly most generous. But what do I owe the honor of your unannounced visit?"

Voldemort walked beside and examined the book she was reading. "I was merely seeking for your company. The others, I already know them. But you... You are still a mystery to me, Ms. Granger. I want to hear about your past. i want to hear about your friends..."

"What friends?" Hermione scoffed, her amrs folding on her chest. "Do you mean Potter and Weasley, my Lord? They are no friends of mine."

Voldemort's red eyes swung to her direction and stared intently. The intensity of the gaze could make a man shudder and walk away, but Hermione stood straight smiling lightly at the Dark Lord. "Sure you do not mean that?"

"Of course I do!" Hermione laughed, sitting back on her chair.

"The I think you wouldn't mind me seeing your memories through Legilimency?"

"You may do as you please."

Voldemort drew out his wand, eyes staring directly at Hermione. Hermione bowed her head, moving in closer to the Dark Lord. With swift movements, the room came into a blur and memories came flooding back...

_A second year Hermione looked up from the book she was reading as two boys entered the Common Room, cheering and laughing along with the whole house. The news of them flying an enchanted car and crashing it on the Whomping Willow was already spread around the school. Hermione wouldn't have believed it... But the looks of their faces told it all._

_"That was completely reckless of you!" Hermione hissed as they sat beside her. "You couldn've been seen! You could've been expelled!"_

_"Oh, loosen up, Hermione," Ron laughed. "Something prevented us from getting through the barrier, so we took the car. it was either that or get stuck in a muggle train station."_

_"You could've owled," Hermione huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "They would've sent someone in an instant."_

_"And what fun would that be?" Harry grinned. "Listen, Hermione, don't be such a kill joy. We're here. We weren't expelled. We're perfectly safe! So what do we have for tomorrow?"_

_---_

_"Hermione, we need your time turner!" Harry said, panting heavily as Dumbledore just left them alone in the Hopital Wing._

_"I should come with you."_

_"You'll sow us down, Hermione!" Ron groaned. "We don't have much time. Sirius is going to get the Dementor's kiss in a few minutes."_

_"Please, Hermione?"Harry pleaded, looking slightly pale. "We'll fill you in once we get back. Please? We need your time turner. You heard Dumbledore. It's the only thing that can help us save Sirius. He's innocent!"_

_Hermione sighed and pulled out the time turner from under her shirt, giving it to the two boys. "Good luck..." she tried to say, but they were gone before the second word came out._

_---_

_Hermione sat beside the fire, a frown on her face as she tried to concentrate on her book. She wanted to do something to help Harry in the Triwizard Tournament, but the two boys would not tell her anything. She knows that they practice, they keep on asking for spells from her, but she could never join them._

_"Hermione!" Ron called, running towards her. _

_"What? What's wrong?"_

_"Do you remember that spell in Charms Class? The one that summons objects to you?"_

_"Yeah... The spell's incantation is **Accio**. Why? Did you find out what the First Task is going to be? What is it?"_

_"Sorry, Hermione, can't tell you."_

_"What? I won't tell anybody!" Hermione huffed, crossing her arms over her chest._

_"We just found out by accident and we think it's not such a goo idea to spread it out. You know we run to you when we need something. Don't worry. We're on it."_

_---_

_Harry's eyes were a little red a puffy, they could still see the tear tracks on his face. "I should've gone alone..." he kept on muttering as they all laid on the Hospital Wing bed. "I should have never taken you guys with me. Look at you. You're all a mess."_

_"We faught for what you've been training us, Harry," said Neville, sitting on his bed. Luna nodded from the bed opposite him. "We knew what we were getting in, Harry. We're sorry about Black, though. We never knew..."_

_"If I just didn't get held back," Harry said pounding his mattress harshly._

_"Harry I said I was sorry," Hermione said weakly, trying to get up to sit but winced. "I was out cold. I didn't mean to slow you down."_

_"I didn't say it was your fault," Harry snapped, glaring at Hermione._

_"You don't need to say it!"_

_"Cut it out!" said Ginny. "it was Bellatrix Lestrnage who got Sirius, not us, Harry. Hermione, he wasn't blaming you."_

_"The bond weakens when we doubt, you know," Luna said serenely making everyone sigh and sit or lie back down on their beds._

_Harry, who couldn't seem to take any of the silence, stood. "Ron, can you walk? Even just for a minute outside? I need to tell you something. It can't be said in front of the others."_

_---_

_"Harry!" Hermione yelled, running after Harry who was trying to run after Snape. She could see them castring spells at each other, some of them flying around, narrowly missing her by inches. Ron and the others were not far behind, trying to catch up as well. "Harry! Harry! Come back!"_

_Harry and Snape were yelling at each other, Hermoine couldn't make out their words. The Death Eaters were retreating already, Draco along with them. Severus suddenly stopped in his tracks, glaring at Harry who was still shouting, sending curse after curse, Snape deflecting with a flick of his wand._

_Snape raised his wand, Hermione could see that Snape was going to curse harry. "**PROTEGO**!" She yelled, casting a shielding charm before the spell could hit harry, but it also cause him to toppled back by the force. Snape ran as fast as he could until he disapparated at the clearing._

_"I had him, Hermione!" Harry yelled, pushing himself to stand. I had him and you let him get away! Do you know just what he did? he killed Dumbledore and you let him get away!"_

_"Harry, he was going to curse you--"_

_"SO WHAT?! I had him and you let him get away! Why couldn't you just fight the others off? You let him get away!"_

Hermione was shaking as Voldemort withdrew his wand. "If I have not seen it with my own two eyes..." he said softly, extending a pale, spider-like hand towards Hermione and helped her up. "And you call them your friends?"

"I used to... Then I realized that they only needed me to copy their homework from." Hermione scoffed.

"Do you honestly feel that way about them?"

"Yes! I regret ever metting them! I regret the moments I have spent with them and thought that they were actually my friends. I regret that I suffered because of them. I could've been a normal witch, not risking my neck for them!"

Voldemort's eyes flashed, thin lips curving into what seemed to be a smile. "I have a proposition for you, Hermione. I sympathize the way they have treated you all those years. Here, you will not experience what you have experienced. Here, you are treated as a guest. A comrade. I have grown very fond of you. You are very beautiful, intelligent... a very good asset to our little family. You are already like a daughter to me."

"Daughter, my Lord?" Hermione asked, looking up, meeting those deadly red eyes. "Your followers do not accept me as such."

"They do... They will. For the mean time, I will act as your father. You will be the princess of the empire that I am about to build. Will you join me as my daughter, Hermione?"

Hermione seemed to have frozen... then a small smileappeared on her face, almost matching the one on the Dark Lord's face. "Your followers?"

"Will have no choice but to accept and respect you."

"Then i humbly accept... Father."

* * *

A/n:

Another chapter done! What do you guys think? So... I'll be posting the next chapter soon, I hope.. once I'm done with my 2 research papers.. Ahee... sorry I had so many sweets today.. my ADHD is acting up.

Reviews are much appreciated!

_patz_


	13. One of Them

Draco was slightly sweating as he waited in bathed breath in the dining area with the other Death Eaters. He watched Voldemort glide into the room with Hermione following closely behind. He could see the glint in Voldemort's eyes that meant he finally had what he wanted... what he planned.

"Gather around!" Voldemort called, a smile upon his snake like face. He pulled out his wand and gave it a wave and made wine appear, each Death Eater taking a glass. "I have good news. Today we welcome a new member to our growing family. Hermione," he said, extanding an arm to her direction. "Has agreed to join us. Today we all raise our glasses to her. Today, I renounce her as my daughter!"

"Daughter?" Bellatrix was the only one who dared not to raise her glass and drink to the announcement. Her eyes were turned to slits as she glared at Hermione. "Surely you are not serious, my Lord."

"Of course I am, my dear Bellatrix. Why shouldn't I be? She is the jewel of the crown."

"But she is a mudblood!" Bellatrix shreeked.

"Speak ill of her, you speak ill of me," Voldemort hissed, staring at the supposed most loyal of his followers. "Do not try to defy me!" He spoke in a depp voice that could make any shiver in fear. "I have made my decision. She will be an asset to us. She will be my daughter and those who try and defy me will find themselves in a situation they do not wish to be in."

"I am merely trying to be reasonable, my Lord. She is Potter's closest friend. She has not received her mark!"

"Her glove will serve as her mark. But being my daughter will not excuse her from my initiation. It is only fair, is it not, Hermione?"

"Of course, father." Hermione smiled and knelt before the Dark Lord, her gloved hand raised.

Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it over the glove. A sudden burning feeling surged thorugh her body, starting from the hand and waving inside. It was like she was set on fire. The silver glowed until it turned pure gold. Hermione cleanched her teeth, not wanting to make any sound. Wanting to prove something to Voldemort's followers as they all stared at her with envy. She was granted the highest honor. She was taken in as his own. She was second in command and the second most powerful.

"Rise, my daughter. Princess of the Death Eaters." Voldemort hissed, red eyes sparkling. "You are one of us now."

Draco's eyes widened as he watched Hermione go through the initiation wihtout even a sound of helplessness. No one could withstand the pain, even if she had the glove. he could not read her eyes. It was as if it was blank... As if she was...

"Hermione, since Severus could not make it tonight, you will sit at my right. Draco," at the sound of his anme, draco looked up. "You will take the seat on my left after your dedication and hard work."

"An honor, my Lord, " Draco said as casually as he could.

Death Eaters talked amonst themselves as they settled in their seats and ate dinner. He caught whispers of what they were talking about. Doubts if Hermione was really already a part. If voldemort made a good choice. Is she really an asset? How did she became dark? Will Potter come and save her? Will that be their trap? He knew the Dark Lord cna hear them perfectly, but he seemed preoccupied to care hat the others were saying.

"My daughter, you should get your rest," Voldmeort said as diner disappeared. "Tonight must have exhausted you."

"I shall see the Princess to her room," Draco offered.

"That would be good," Voldemort said with what seemed to be a smile. "Both of you should go and rest."

With hermione a few steps in front, both of them headed up the grand stairs of the manor. As promised, Draco escorted hermine all the way to her room though his was on the other end of the hall. Hermione had already slipped inside and about to close the door when Draco pushed it open and closed it behind him, grey eyes blazing like fire.

"What're you--?"

* * *

A/n:

And this is the part why people kill me. LOL.

Cliff hanger. So you guys can get your mind working and try to figure our why Draco went inside Hermione's room.

Thank you for all the lovely review especially to Emocrackhead who had been reviewing for almost every chapter. This is what keep me going! Hell week is still not over, but since you guys wanted it.. I tried to do my best.

_patz_


	14. Lies Revealed

"_Silencio! Muffliato!" _Draco yelled, waving his wand around the room, casting all necessary silencing spells before turning to face Hermione. "What were you thinking?" Draco shouted as he advanced on her. He viciously grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her violently as if she was a doll, but she just stayed quiet even if he noticed she was already shaking badly. "Do you know what you have just done? Do you realize the danger you are now in?"

"Let me go, Malfoy," Hermione said sternly but her vice was soft, trying to push him away, but his grip was firm.

"Those memories were fake! They never happened! I know they never happened! I was catching glimpses of what you were showing the Dark Lord and I know for a fact that those things never happened!"

"Please... Let go..."

Draco shook her again, attempting to put some sense into her. "Are you stupid, Granger? Do you really wish your death? Do you want me to kill you know? Talk, Granger! That's what you're good at! Tell me what your idiotic mind was thinking!"

"Let go! Please!" Hermione cried, tears now falling down her face. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't pretend anymore. There was no use pretending anymore. She fell limp in Draco's hands. "Please... Just let me go..."

Draco was surprised, more of himself than of Hermione's reaction. He gently lowered her to the floor into a sitting position, letting her lean at the foot of her bed before letting go of her badly shaking body. "I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me..." he said softly, his hand resting on her shoulder.

Hermione winced as she felt a softer pressure on her shoulders, as if it was new. She looked up, eyes already red and puffy, tears steadily flowing down. "You have to help me..." she pleaded. "I - I don't know w-what to do!"

"I'll help you."

"Please," Hermione pleaded again, grabbing the front of his robes. "I-I can't do it! I don't know what to do! I can't face him! He'll kill me! I d-don't know w-what I-I was thinking... I had to do it. My family... He'll kill me, my family and my friends! I- I can't let hat happen!"

"He won't Hermione, I promise." Draco said softly. He wrapped his arms around her shaking body, trying to give her a reassuring hug, letting her cry freely onto his chest. "I'll help. You have to rest. You have to save your strength. We'll talk tomorrow."

"B-but--"

"Tomorrow," Draco stated firmly and let go. "We'll talk tomorrow when we're both calm and collected. There's no use tying to talk in these conditions. Sleep. It'll do you some good. I will ask them not to disturb you tomorrow."

****

Hermione woke up the next feeling dazed and disoriented. It took a while for everything to sink in. Images of last night flashed before her eyes. A very foolish move. No, not foolish. She did it to save her own skin. She did it out of relief that her parents were set free. Last night could possibly be the worst night of her life. She looked at the glove on her hand with hate and disdain, wanting to burn it in the fireplace. But she couldn't. She wouldn't. It was the only thing that could actually save her life.

The she remembered Draco... Draco who was extremely frightening as he advanced on her, but held her so gently when she broke down. No one had held her like that before. Not Ron, not Harry... Not even Viktor who was her boyfriend. He even called her by her first name. It was like he knew what she as going through. How can he when his parents had joined Voldemort during his first reign? Draco said they can talk. He promised that they could talk. And she needed to talk.

She made sure that she was presentable before she went out of her room. The Malfoy manor was deserted. Even more deserted than it usually was. her footsteps echoed in the empty hallways. She looked in the library, but even the elves weren't there. She decided to go to the garde where she was sure to see at least one person. As expected, Narcissa was tending her roses, still blooming even under the already cold wind. Narcissa looked up at the sound the sound of the gravel crunching under Hermione's feet, a small smile on the woman's pale face.

"You're awake, " Narcissa stated.

"Is your son around?" Hermione asked softly, trying not to sound demanding.

"He is. He was waiting actually waiting for you to wake. Shall I tell the elves to prepare lunch or would you like to talk to Draco first?"

"I think I should talk to him first. Narcissa... Has he told you anything?"

"Nothing. I think I deserve to know, but your business is not mine. He is at the back of the manor. I think he is flying his broom."

"Thank you, Narcissa," Hermione sighed before turning on he heels and making her way back inside to go to the back.

Draco savored the cold wind that hit his bare chest. He tried ridding himself of all emotion, but the memories of last night were just too vivid. He didn't know what got over him. It was like he was a whole other person. The way Hermione broke down before him... It was not like Hermione. He had thought she was tougher than she looked. After all that she did in school. Going against Umbridge, fighting off Deatheaters in the Ministry and when they invaded Hogwarts. She did so many things that even adult wizards wouldn't do.

Thinking of Hermione... Draco looked down and saw Hermione walking to his direction. He swooped down to where his clothes were and jumped off his broom. Hermione's eyes were on his bare chest, eyes slightly wide in shock. "Do you like what you see?" she sneered as he bent down to pick up his shirt.

"What?"

Draco pointed to the long across his chest. "Your friend, Potter, gave me this. Do you like it? It's a wonderful remembrance, don't you think so?"

"Of course not! Harry never meant to do that!" Hermione gasped, actually surprised that Draco would think that she would enjoy such a thing. "Harry never meant to do it. He was sorry he did it. He told me himself-"

"So you lied to the Dark Lord," Draco said as he pulled his shirt on. "I knew you were lying, Granger. Potter and the others never ignored you. I was with school with you, remember? The memories you were showing him were all fake. I was performing Legilimency from afar, ready to assist if the Dark Lord goes to far. But I should've known that you could handle him yourself. I should be proud of you. You finally mastered Occlumency. You do know that showing him all those false memories was, by far, the most idiotic act you have ever done."

"I had to lie, Malfoy. I had to lie to protect my friends and my parents," Hermione said in a near whisper, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Not here!" Draco hissed. Leaving his broom on the grass, he took Hermione's arm and dragged her to a more secluded part of the back of Malfoy manor where trees were almost as big as the ones in the Forbidden forest. "Don't try apparating. We still own these lands and you'll only splinch yourself in the process."

But Hermione wasn't really planning on escaping. She sat down and leaned against the tree's trunk, Draco sitting in front of her. "I'm sorry, Malfoy. I didn't know what to do. He was there. It was unexpected. I had to show him _something_!" Hermione groaned, trying to wipe her tears away with her hands. "I don't want to cry, and I'm sorry I'm crying in front of you. I know you already hate me without having to comfort me. You just don't know how I feel right now."

"That's what you think," Draco mumbled.

Hermione looked up, staring at Draco like she had never seen him before. "You never wanted to join, did you?"

"I'd rather not talk about my situation," Draco snapped, not meeting Hermione's eyes.

"Who's side are you on?" she pressed on, wanting to get answers.

"No one's. I am neither on the Dark Lord's nor on Potter's side. I side on where my family and I can be safe."

"Then you were forced, just like I was. How did Vol-"

"Don't!" Draco hissed again, harshly clasping his hand over Hermione's mouth. "The name's tabooed. Mention his Deatheaters appear even with barriers protecting the area."

Hermione nodded and Draco let go. "I understand. It's his way of finding Dumbledore's supporters. I still don't know what to do..."

"You have to continue what you have already started. It is to keep everyone else you love safe."

Hermione sighed again. "I guess. I'm relieved he already spared my parents. What?" she asked, seeing the confused look on his face. "Did anything happen?"

"Is that what he told you?"

"Yes. He told me he called off Nagini as a reward for my good behavior. Why? What happened? Malfoy?"

"Granger... They're dead. The other came to your home a month and a half after your capture and tried to save your parents. They figured out that they were hostages. Spells were flying everywhere... Your parents got hit. Aunt Bellatrix told me. She was there. He warned us not to tell you."

"What?" Hermione gasped. "No... No! He told me they're alive! He told me they were safe! He- He... No!"

Out of impulse, Draco took Hermione's trembling body, wrapping his arms around her.

"How can that happen?" she cried. "He told me they were safe! He told me t-that they were free. H-he promised they's be safe!"

"He said it to make sure that you stay on his side. I'm sorry, Hermione... There was nothing I could do."

"I should've died with them! It should've been me, not them!"

"Don't say that! You're here for a reason!" Draco said, inching away from her, making her look up at him. "They're dead, more of a reason for you to keep on fighting. Listen to me-- you have to keep on moving. People are dying everywhere, every minute. if you give up just like that, what's the point of fighting. You'd put Potter to shame."

"My parents..."

"Will be proud if you get through this ordeal. I'll help you, Hermione. I promise I will."

"Thank you, Draco..." Hermione cried, wrapping her arms around him, completely breaking down. "Thank you..."

* * *

A/n:

And Chapter 14 is done! Love it? Hate it? Confused? Good! If you guys read the very very first chapter (summary) I noted that this story follows all the books. From the Sorcerer's stone till the Half Blood Prince. The only thing I'm changing is the Deathly Hallows. If you guys got it, good for you! if you guys got confused, good for you!

I don't know how long it will take before I can put up chapter 16. But thank you for all those who gave me such wonderful reviews! i don't know if you guys will be satisfied with this chapter, but this one is one of the most important parts.

reviews are much appreciated!

_patz_


	15. Draco's Christmas Present

December came and soon the grounds was magnificently covered with crystal white snow. The garden, with its ever blooming roses, was even more beautiful to look at. But there was no use admiring the beauty of the manor with all the gloom that hovered over it. Hermione Granger, prisoner, used to be the life of the house hold even though of harsh circumstances. She had the sweetest smile whenever she looked at the roses with admiration, when she held conversations with Narcissa Malfoy, when she read something new... but those sweet smiles were replaced by an authentic, empty looking smiles. Ever since the news of her parents' death, Hermione Granger seemed to before of a prisoner now than she was before.

Draco watched Hermione walk around the garden through his bedroom window. Though his attempts, she seemed more distant than before. He'd actually rather have the Hermione he used to fight with every single day than the Hermione that moved around like a zombie and smiles so mechanically that it was irritating him more than before. But what could he do? He couldn't force her to heal. She should do it on her own ways, in her own time. He was trying his best, showing her some things that he had never even showed his parents. But there are wounds that couldn;t be healed by another.

"Hermione," Draco called as he approached her. Hermione turned and there it was again! The fake smile she wore everytime they talk. The fake smile she wore around people just to show she was fine. The fake smile that was starting to become her.

"Draco," Hermione replied softly. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I only wanted to know how you're feeling. Mother said she misses having conversations with you."

"I'm sorry. I haven't been in the right state lately. I just miss them now more than ever," she sighed.

"It's Christmas," he stated, lifting her head so to stare at her eyes. "They're at peace now, you have to accept that. I'm sure they want you to go on. There's life and there's death. They loved... They died. That's how life works. Plus, you need to get yourself together. It won't be easy facing him now that you know the truth."

"I know..." she sighed again. "I really should move on. You know... I like you better this way."

"You do? Does this mean you like me?" Draco grinned, attempting to give her a little tease.

"Prat," she sniggered. "You really do know how to annoy me, don't you?"

"Annoying you is my specialty. And I may be a prat, but a handsome prat at that."

"Your arrogance and vain overwhelms me, sir. You may want to deflate that head of yours before you get carried away."

"I am honored to annoy thee, my lady. But prepare, Pansy comes at Christmas day."

"What?" she frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "I can't stand her!"

"Neither can I. But she comes anyway, invited or not. She also knows that you're here, her father is one of us. It's an opportunity for her to insult you, if she doesn't know of your new status. She also thinks that there's something between us, and it's driving me up the wall."

"I pity you for having to put up with her kind of behavior since first year," Hermione grinned, loosening up a bit. "Draco, what's Christmas like with your family? Is it different? Is it special?"

"I think we celebrate just the same way you do, just with a little extra flair. We used to throw parties, three hours before midnight, ending on Christmas day itself. This year... i think it would b unpractical to have a party," he grinned. "Just a quiet day at home, don't you think?"

"I'll just be in my room that day."

"Why is that?"

"I'm not really expecting anything, am I?"

"We'll just see abut that."

DR/HG

"Hermione..."

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading and found Draco standing beside her, a small grin on his aristocratic face. "Merry Christmas, Draco," she greeted, patting the space on the floor beside her, indicating him to sit down. She was enjoying some alone time by the fire place of the library, not really intending to intrude on the Mafloys' Christmas celebration, but she seem to never get rid of the youngest Mafloy who was at her side for almost every minute of the day.

"Merry Christmas to you as well, Hermione," Draco answered, sitting beside Hermione. "I have presents."

"For me? I have none for you," Hermione shrugged.

"There are three, actually. One is from my mother."

Draco pulled out a small square box, wrapped in gold and silver. Hermione had second thoughts of accepting the gift. Knowing Narcissa, it wold be classy and very valuable. And she was right. As soon as she opened the box, a golden brouche shaped like a rose was found inside. It seemed like a family heirloom. It wasn't new, but it didn't look old as well.

"Draco, I can't... I don't have anything for your mother," Hermine said in a rathe small voice.

"She doesn't want anything from you. She's grateful to have someone to talk to. Your presence is enough for her. I don't think you'd like the second gift as much."

"Why?"

"It's from your father."

Hermione frowned. Draco pulled out a thin box from under his robes which was wrapped with black and green. She removed the ribbon and found a Death Eater's mask made out of pure silver. There were stones that looked very much like real diamonds embedded around the forehead in a shape of a crown, the etches at the side of the face was given more detail than of the other masks that she saw.

"This is it then?" she sighed, looking at the mask sadly. "I am one of them."

"Yes, this is the final piece. Give me your wand."

Hermione handed over her wand which Draco took and pointed at the mask, muttering something under his breath making the mask glow lightly until he was done.

"What did you do?"

"Cast a spell to make it disappear," he explained, waving the wand and making the mask disappear like smoke. "An reapear when needed. You only need to think of the mask and wave the wand before your face."

Hermione sighed again as she took the wand back and stowed it in her pocket. Draco sensed her depression and gave her a small nudge. "I have something for you as well," he said, pulling out a small rectangular box from inner robe pocket and handing it to her.

Hermione gave Draco a small smile and pulled the ribbons off the box. She gasped as she pulled out a small white-gold necklace with a teardrop shaped diamond pendant. "I-I can't accept this, Draco. It's too much."

"You don't have a choice," Draco said softly, taking the necklace from Hermione's hand and moving behind her. "It's my Christmas gift to you."

Hermione felt the cold metal gently land on her neck. "I don't have anything to give you," she told Draco in a small voice.

"There is something I would like."

"What?"

"This."

Draco's face edged closer and closer until his lips was finally on hers. Hermione was taken back, but there was something that kept her still. His hand ended on the small of her back, her arms winding up on Draco's neck. His lips began to move and she fervently kissed back. Of course she was kissed before, but this was different. It was a kiss from a supposed enemy.

"Drakieee!"

Hermione and Draco pulled apart from the sound of a high screech. Pansy came bursting into the room, still wearing a heavy cloak. "your mother said you were busy, but I can see I am worth the bother," Pansy grinned, dropping beside Draco. Her dark eyes surveyed Hermione from head to foot and gave a wicked smile. "Being here did you some good, Granger. Where did you get those? Hand-me-downs from the Malfoys?"

"For your information Narcissa gave me this brouche, Draco gave me this necklace and they provide me with my own wardrobe," Hermine snapped, glaring daggers at Pansy.

"What?" Pansy gasped, eyes slanting as she turned her direction to Draco. "You gave her a necklece? You gave this _mudblood_ a necklace?"

"Watch your mouth!" Draco snapped.

"Why should I? She's a prisoner and i am a guest," Pansy shouted, sounding childish. "This flith is beneath me!"

Hermione was surprised as she felt Pansy's hand on her shoulders and gave her a mighty shove that actually made her fall back a bit.

"Don't!" Draco said harshly, grabbing Pansy's arm. "You don't know who you're dealing with!"

"I'm dealing with Granger, Draco! I know who she's is! What is wrong with you? You're acting odd!"

"You'll be sorry you did that," Hermione hissed, standing up. She waved her wand on her face, the silver mask placing itself firmly on her.

"W-What's going on?" Pansy gasped as Draco knelt on one kneee before Hermione. "Draco!"

Hermione pulled back the sleeve of her clothes and touched the silvre snake on her glove. "Parkinson!" she called.

There was a soft rumble as the Malfoy's protective barrier crumbled under the power of the glove. There was a big black cloud of smoke that came into the room and formed the figure of Mr. Parkinson kneeling before Hermione as well.

"You called, Princess?" he said in a deep voice.

"Mr. Parkinson, look at your daughter," Hermione said in the most irritating way she could.

"Mr. parkinson took a glance at his side and gasped. He grabbed his daughter's hand and yanked her towards the floor until she was kneeling down. "Forgive her, princess. I dind't get the chance to tell her. I-I-"

"Didn't get the chance... Forgot... or was not really planning to mention it?" Hermione snapped.

"O-of course I did, Princess! It's just that I-'ve been busy with w-work... and for your father. I was rarely at home."

"Maybe that is why she turned out sohorribly wrong."

"Hey!"

"Pansy!" Mr. Parkinson hissed, making his daughter stuff it.

"Not was she only rude, but she pushed me and called filth... That I was beneath her. Tell me, Mr. Parkinson... WHo is your master?"

"The Dark Lord," Mr. Parkinson answered diligently.

"And i am...?"

"The Dark Lord's daughter."

"That's right," Hermione smiled as she saw the shock on Pansy's face. "The person you were insulting minutes ago is the Dark Lord's daughter, which makes me your father's master as well. And I do not take insults as lightly as I have before..."

"Please forgive her," Mr. Parkinson panted, looking up pleading at Hermione. "She didn't know. It was my fault. PLease..."

"It was not you who insulted me, Mr. Parkinson-"

"PLease! Pansy!"

"But, daddy-!"

"Pansy!"

"I'm sorry, Granger," Pansy hissed, glaring at Hermione.

"IS that the best you can do? I think you can do muchy better once you had a chance to meet me wand-"

"No! Pansy!"

Pansy bowed low. "Forgive me, Princess."

"I'll forgive you on one condition, Pansy... You never step foot in this house hold while I am here, understand? This manor serves as my home and refuge while this war is going on and I do not want to see your face whilst I am here."

Pansy gasped and looked like she was about to refuse when her father grabbed her arm and shook his head alarmingly. "Of course. You are gracious, Princess. We shall leave now."

Mr. Parkinson half dragged and half carried his daughter out of the manor and Hermione joyfully made her mask disappear. "That took care of her," she grinned, sitting on the chair before the desk. "At least we don't get to see her face anymore. Consider this as my Christmas gift."

"I don't know if I should be amazed or shocked," Draco laughed, watching Hermione closely with admiration. "Even I believed all fo it for a second there."

"It's called acting. I had theatre lessons when I was a child. I didn't know that it would be so useful."

"It certainly does help you, doesn't it?"

Draco cwent to her until they were nearly face to face. Hermione cleared her throat and inched away, as if she could. "Er... about earlier.. Before Pansy..."

"Enjoyed it?" Draco smirked, teasing like Hermione had never seen before.

"I might have... Uh..."

"Let's go down to eat. Mother and father are expecting us at the dining area," Draco said, retreating but the sly grin was still on his face.

"All right," Hermione answered, standing up, feeling a little light headed. Somehow, things have changed between them. And she didn't know what to make of it.

* * *

A/N:

I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE SO PISSED BECAUSE IT TOOK ME MONTHS TO POST THIS SUCKISH CHAPTER. haha

This is my last two semesters in college so I will be pretty busy. Second semester of third year was already like hell. This semester I am sure I will be in hell. I will not be abandoning this story, to those who might actually be wondering if I have. it's just that school and hobbies does not agree with each other and they both need my time's attention. Sorry, but school needs it more in order for me to get a job.

but.. Your REVIEWS might make my mind change and giev a little more attention to my writings.

_patz_


	16. Turn Of Events

Hermione looked up in the sky as the the snow continued to fall in the dimly lit grounds. January first, the start of a new year, is soon to come. In a few hours to be exact. She still hadn't forgotten her first taste of power during Christmas. She hadn't forgotten how confused Pansy Parkinson looked and how scared the elder Parkinson seemed to be. She liked it. She liked the power. Most of all she liked and couldn't forget the kiss she and Draco shared during Christmas day.

She didn't dare ask what it was about for she knew she'd never get a straight answer form the blond man. They were on speaking terms, bu she never really knew what they were. She didn't even know if there was a THEM. She was a prisoner, that was clear. Even with her knew status, she never saw herself as one of them. She sometimes didn't know how to act anymore, she couldn't pretend in front of Draco anymore. After the way she broke down that night of announcing that she was supposedly par of them, she exposed that she wasn't and will never be converted to the Dark side.

The way Draco acted towards her got her confused. First, he was hard. He didn't care of what she felt or what she had to do. Then, he comforted and helped her. If he was a Death Eater, or so he claimed to be, he should have told the Dark Lord then and there that she was pretending. He should have exposed her as a fraud. Was it because he would be deemed as a failure if he did? Yes. That must be it.

Hermione shivered slightly as she stopped, smoke came out of her mouth as she breathed in deeply. She had never wanted to come in the first place. Who would? Now... she couldn't even imagine what could possibly happen is she were on the same mission as Harry and Ron. What would she be doing right now? Hunting blindly for Horcruxes? Risking her life for the unknown? Helping Harry and Ron travel across the country, not knowing where to go? Would it be easy?

Of course not. Nothing was easy. She and Ron always fought. Harry would lose her temper. She knew they'd go slower if they were complete. They were best of friends, but they didn't exactly see everything eye to eye.

Hermione sneezed; the cold was starting to get to her.

"That's what you get for not bringing a cloak with you," Draco said from behind her.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"I saw you form my room," Draco answered, pointing to a room on the upper part of the house with a balcony. He raised the cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders, giving the little warmth she needed. "Never go into the cold without it."

"Thank you," Hermione said softly.

"Let's sit down. I'm sure you're tired of exploring my mother's luxurious garden," Draco said in the most gentlemanly manner, leading her to sit on the nearest bench."You're quiet. Is there something on your mind?"

"I've been here for six months. Staying within your walls for six months... Maybe even more. I have lost count. I have not been outside even for a second."

"I'd rather have you here within my walls rather than roam outside. It's different. Everything is different. In here, you're safe. A lot of things have changed under his regime."

"I don't get you Draco. Why do you even try to keep me safe? Who's side are you on?"

"Neither," Draco answered a little too quickly. "I keep myself and my family safe. Well... my mother and father, that is. As you can see, my aunt is quite devoted to the Dark Lord."

"That is obvious," she scoffed. "She never even felt the tiniest of remorse of killing her own cousin! Harry as heart broken! He could barely sleep!" The anger and hatred she felt for the wretched woman began to build inside her like a lava threatening to destroy. After what Bellatrix did in the Department of Mysteries, she had to exercise a lot of self control to stop killing the dreaded woman on the spot. "I hate that horrible woman."

Draco sighed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "But there is nothing we can do about it. Mother told me aunt Bellatrix was blood thirsty even before the Dark Lord. She is as cold as her master."

Draco suddenly hissed and gripped his forearm. Hermione gasped as she felt it too. The silver of her glove heated like in iron against her skin. "Someone's been summoned," Draco explained, straightening himself as if the pain had never come. "If it were me or all of us, it would be more painful."

"I can't believe he put a Protean Charm on the skin. It would be very painful to be marked like that. Are you all right?"

"just fine... But there is something that can make me feel a lot better," Draco said, a sly grin forming on his face.

"What... oh!" Hermione giggled. The first she had ever giggled in months. "You're serious?" she asked when he continued to grin at her.

"What if I am?" he asked, inching closer.

"Uh..." she muttered. Her eyes stared into his, drifting down to his mouth. A little kiss wouldn't hurt. She smirked and stood straighter, inching closer as well. "If you are sure that is what you want..."

"I am sure of it."

Draco closed the space between them, his lips touching hers. It was pure bliss, for both of them. Draco had wanted nothing more than to repeat what he experienced in the library that Christmas day. To feel her soft lips against his... to taste her sweet mouth. It was like gravity pulling him towards her. Like an intoxicating poison coursing through his veins. Like a an addicting drug he just couldn't get enough of. No one paid attention to the cold around them as their bodies began to heat. With both lacking air, and the clock chiming midnight bringing them back to reality,they finally pulled apart resting their foreheads against each others'. Draco grin began to appear again at the sight of Hermione's flushed cheeks.

'Why don't we go inside where it's warm?"

"Cut it out, Draco," Hermione shrugged as she stood, trying to keep her own grin away from her face. "Don't tease."

"I'm not doing anything," Draco answered in an innocent tone, escorting her back inside the manor.

but what greeted them inside was rather unexpected.

There, standing by the fire, was the woman they were talking about. She was staring into the flames, absently sipping a glass of wine. She seemed to have felt their presence as she turned around and gave them and evil smile. "Back from your walk? you two look dreadfully cold."

"Aunt Bella, what are you doing here?" Draco asked in a would be calm voice.

"It's the New Year, my dear nephew. Is it wrong to visit my family? I am very much welcome here, you know." Bellatrix answered, seeming like a proper lady. "Besides, i would be probably staying a little longer."

"You're staying here?" Hermione snapped, glaring at the mad witch.

"Is there a problem _Princess_?" Bellatrix asked, emphasizing on Hermione's title. "I am you guardian."

"Draco's my guardian."

"Draco is your mentor and your adviser. _I_ am your guardian. Your _Father_ gave me this... position, as we may put it, to watch over his precious daughter." Bellatrix's evil smile grew wider as Hermione grew angrier. "No use being on denial, deary. I'll take good care of you. your Father expects me to."

Hermione couldn't believe it. She would be seeing Bellatrix Lestrange everyday from hereon. It was difficult enough with the constant Death Eaters going in and out of the Manor, but with Bellatrix... The woman would be tailing her, watching her every move. One slip up would mean her life.

"I'll escort Hermione to her room," Draco said shortly and placed a hand on her arm. "She needs her rest."

"Going to bed already?" Bellatrix cackled. "Good night, deary. You do look like you need your rest. Happy New Year."

Hermione walked stiffly up to her room, Draco close behind her. Once in her now sanctuary, Hermione pulled out her wand in a flash and cast a Silencing Spell around the walls. "I can't believe him! He can't do this!" she shrieked, an air of violence surrounding her.

"Calm down. You might break your own spell," Draco stated.

"This is no laughing matter!" Hermione hissed, pacing around her room. "She would be watching me like a hawk!"

"There is nothing else we can do. He wants to make sure that you are on his side. My testimonies are not enough anymore. Once he makes his decision, there is nothing else we can do about it."

"She is going to make everything more difficult as it already is! She's going to be like a shadow, probably following me everywhere! After being announced as his daughter, she can't take it! She can't accept it! She made this happen, I'm sure of it! She's positively furious that she is no longer the Dark Lord's favorite! What am I supposed to do now?"

"Be calm and be cautious. I have taught you everything there is to know, now is the time to put it all in good use. I'll help. I'm not going to put you through this alone. She is a dangerous person one cannot face alone."

Hermione sighed and stared out her window. "Everything is getting harder, Draco. I don't know if I can take it."

"Be strong. I'm here," Draco said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I will help."

"Thank you. We both better rest."

Draco leaned in and captured her mouth once more, trying to calm her and himself because of the turn of events. "Happy New Year," he whispered, planting an even softer kiss on her forehead. "Lock your doors and put up spells. you never know what my aunt might try."

With that, Draco turned and left her room, closing the door carefully. He made his way back to to the living room, finding his aunt in the same spot they first found her.

"The Princess already in her bed, Draco?" Bellatrix asked absently, sipping her wine.

"Yes she is," Draco answered curtly. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you earlier. I'm her new guardian."

"I didn't know you wanted to play nanny all along, aunt Bella," Draco sneered, pouring himself his own glass of wine.

"It is an honor to serve the Dark Lord and his beloved daughter," she laughed softly. "After all, she is only a teenager. She needs someone to take care of her."

"So you're not playing nanny. You want to be the mummy!" Draco laughed humorlessly. "Jealous of all the attention she's getting? Or... Are you jealous she's the Dark Lord's new favorite? Really, aunt Bella. Have you stooped that low?"

Bellatrix finally faced her nephew, features contorting in anger. "Maybe, my dear nephew... but I think he sees that my loyalty to him has never wavered. I have fought by his side. I have tried to bring him back. I have been thrown to Azkaban for him. No little mudblood can take that away from me!"

Draco grip on his wineglass tightened. "Better not utter that word around his daughter or in front of him. I'm sure you'd be at the receiving end of their wands. She is as precious as a gem to him." Draco stood smiled and emptied his glass. "Maybe one day he'll treat you the same as Hermione... In due time."

Draco watched his aunt's anger visibly flare before going up to his room. He locked his doors and put up his charms, breathing a strained sigh. Hermione was right. Bellatrix would be watching them like a hawk. Their loyalties were being tested, the reason why Bellatrix was assigned as Hermione's guardian. Now they both have to watch their backs. Be careful with every word and every movement. He needed to think... to act. The unwanted turn of events might ruin his plan. He had to think of a new one.

* * *

A/N:

OMG. This took me a long time to upload? I'm really sorry. What lame excuse will I have this time? So... Last semester was the most stressful semester I ever had. Now, I'm hunting for a job for my apprenticeship, which takes up most of my time. Thank my aunt who tolerates me using her laptop and staying up until morning just to be able to write this. Good news? I'm graduating soon! Bad news? Uh... It might take me the same amount of time just to be able to upload another chapter. At least I warn you people rather than not letting you know/. I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS, just so you guys know.

REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!

_patz_


	17. Time To Decide

First few days of Bellatrix's stay, Hermione was terrified that the witch would find out her secret. But as the days passed by, Hermione grew more irritated that afraid. Bellatrix tailed her like a dog, following her around as if danger would spring at any moment. What irritated her the most was the fact she couldn't talk to Draco or Narcissa privately. Whenever she tried to have even a simple tea with the two, Bellatrix would always appear and just everything just seemingly falls apart.

Just as predicted, Bellatrix had yet to let her go so easily. Hermione glanced up from the book she was reading as the door opened and closed- the dreaded black haired witch entered the library.

"Reading, again, Princess?" Bellatrix sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What else would I be doing, Bellatrix? Torturing meaningless Muggles?" Hermione answered in an airy tone to match Bellatrix's.

"Dear, dear... You are very much a boring person, are you?" Bellatrix cackled.

"What do you want? I'm rather busy, if you cannot see."

"You cannot do what I want."

Hermione glanced at Bellatrix and smiled. "I will not _do_ what you want."

"Who do you think you are fooling?" Bellatrix finally snapped, pulling the book from Hermione's grasp and throwing it against the wall. "I can see through your acts and lies, _Princess_! You are nothing but a fraud!"

Hermoine glared dangerously as Bellatrix grabbed her gloved hand. "I suggest you let go, Bellatrix," she warned.

"Or what? Yout cannot fool me, Granger! I am smarter than you actually think! I am second in command, not you! You are nothing! The Dark Lord does not trust you! Know why, my dear? Because you are nothing but a filthy little _**MUDBLOOD**_!" Bellatrix screeched, trying to tug the glove from Hermione hand.

Hermione gave an angry cry and pushed Bellatrix away. Bellatrix stumbled backwards and tried to attack again but Hermione raised her gloved hand, throwing Bellatrix against the wall. Bellatrix slowly raised from the ground higher and higher until she was floating and pinned against the wall by invincible force.

"Wonderful, what my Father gave to me, isn't it?" Hermione said in a mock pleased tone as Bellatrix tried to pry an invincible hand away from her neck. "Powerful, too. You must know better than to insult me, Bellatrix. You don't want me as your enemy do you?" she laughed and squeezed he hand a little tighter; Bellatrix gasped. "I am second in command, Bellatrix! I am more powerful than you will ever be! _I_ am you _Princess_! Do you want me to kill you? I don't think my father would mind much. I think he is growing wary of you. Maybe I can just break your little neck and get it over with!"

"N-no... Ple-ease!" Bellatrix grasped, turning to a nasty shade with the lack of air.

"I am considering what I should do with you. After all, you do not know how to respect your superiors..."

"N-no! For-gi-ive m-me!"

Hermione released Bellatrix, letting her fall to the ground. She approached the fallen woman and pulled on her hair."Do I ever need to repeat this?" she asked in a dangerous whisper.

"No..."

"No, what?"

"No, Princess." Bellatrix rasped out.

Hermione smiled and roughly let go of Bellatrix's hair. "Huh. All you needed to knock some manners into you was me," she sneered. "And you call yourself a pureblood! Go! I hear something from downstairs. Go and see what's happening. Now!"

Bellatrix scrambled to her feet and left the room, feeling her anger rise, as well as her fear.

Draco couldn't help but glance at the grand stair case as he passed it. Up stairs, Hermione was left alone with Bellatrix. He didn't want to leave Hermione with his aunt, but it would be too suspicious if they were together too often. They already had given Bellatrix the idea that they had a truce of some sort because of belonging to the Death Eaters, he didn't want his aunt to think of something that can put them in a worse situation.

The doors banged open and Draco whipped around, his face ready and angry at the sudden intruders. It was a group of Snatchers led by Fenrir Greyback. The group was dragging along two people with them, one had red hair, the other had a messy dark mass of hair. Draco hid his surprise. They have caught Potter and Weasley!

"What is this?" Narcissa asked, glaring at their unexpected visitors.

"found 'em campin' in the middle of the forest, missus," said one of the Snatchers. "Used the Dark Lord's name. Reckon they're about school age. One looks beat up bad, though," he said, pointing at Potter's slightly limp form. "Face is all bloated."

"We think it's Potter and a Weasley friend," Fenrir said, smirking as he did. "We think it's a scar on his head."

"Just because there's a scar on his head, doesn't mean he's Potter," Narcissa snapped. "Ah, Lucius... they say they have Potter and his friend. Is that him, dear?"

"Why is his face like that?" Lucius asked, looking closer.

"Dunno. Foun' 'im like tha'"

"I do not know... There's something... But I can't be sure. it's too risky to call Him when we're not sure who he is."

"Sure of who, Lucius?" Bellatrix asked, coming down from the stairs. "The Princess has sent me to see what is going on. My, my... Is that who I think it is?" she cackled, approaching the two boys excitedly.

"They think they are," Narcissa answered.

"Of course it's them. Look!" Bellatrix raised Harry's head by yanking his hair. "That's his scar! Stretched tight! Trying to hide your identification?"

"Let go of me, you bitch!"Harry roared, trying to get loose of his binds.

"Mind your tongue," she snickered, letting go harshly. "I'm sure it's him. Do we need to ask who this one is? Red hair and dressed in rags? A Weasley, no doubt! A fine catch, Greyback. You and your friends will be rewarded quite nicely, won't they, Lucius? probably made one of us once the Dark Lord finds out who caught Harry Potter! Now... Let's see at how pleased he will be.

Bellatrix pulled back her sleeve, exposing the Mark branded on her skin. Her other hand raised and ready to touch the Mark to call their Lord when Lucius grabbed her arm to stop her. "Bellatrix... look!"

Bellatrix whipped around to see a sword strapped on a Snatcher's waist. "Where did you get that?" she shrieked.

"I reckon it mine!" the Snatcher said, taking a step back. "I foun' it!"

"That was sent to my vault!" She pulled out her wand wand pointed it at the Snatcher, blasting him off his feet. She approached the now unconscious man and pulled the sword, not caring if she had done physical damage to him. "Where did this come from? This was supposed to be in my vault! Answer me!"

"Foun' it in their tent!" Fenrir answered hurriedly as Bellatrix wand pointed at him. "We foun' it when we were lookin' through their stuff."

"It's fake!" Ron yelled. "We had it made!"

"Had it made? How? Did you just kidnap a goblin and had it made for you?" Bellatrix snapped. "Liar! _Crucio_!" she shrieked, pointing her wand at Ron's body.

He yelled, twitched and begged for her to stop, but she seemed to be enjoying himself. "Don't!" Harry roared, trying to get loose from his binds, glaring daggers at Bellatrix. "He's telling the truth, you old hag!"

"What a foul mouth you have, Potter!" Bellatrix cackled, withdrawing her wand. "Wait... I have a marvelous idea of who can actually give identification to you two. Draco, dear... Why don't you call on our Princess. I'm sure she'd be glad to see her friends."

Draco glanced at his aunt and nodded. He knew she was going to do that. He tried to contemplate what could happen... thinking of what plans were possible. "Hermione!" he gasped as he found her leaning against the table. He rushed to her side, seeing how pale she was. "Hermione, what happened?"

"Glove... Made me- do- wandless magic," she panted, wiping away cold sweat that formed on her forehead. "Bellatrix- made me."

"Breathe slowly. We need you down stairs. Potter and Weasley are here."

Hermione gasped as her eyes widened with longing. "They're here?"

"Yes- captured by Snatchers. If you play your part well, they won't know it's you. They won't need to know what you've been taught and doing here. I'll try and think of a diversion, you can escape with them. When you see the chance, just go with them."

"What? Draco, your family-!"

"You're not happy here, Hermione! You don't belong here! I'll think of something, just trust me! Put your mask on so they won't see it's you."

Hermione straightened herself and pulled out her wand, waving it in front of her face to make the mask appear. She followed Draco as they descended the stairs. Her throat constricted as she saw her two best friends bound, weak, bruised, and obviously cursed. Harry's face was slightly swollen, but already returning to normal. Ron was pale and panting, curled on the ground.

"Bow down!" Draco barked, and all did. Greyback and his gang looked confused, but bent their knees as she approached.

"What is it?" she asked in her coldest tone."

"We were hoping you know who these two are, Princess," said Bellatrix. "We believe they're old friends of yours."

"We don't have Death Eaters as friends!" Harry snapped.

"Greyback, where are his glasses. Harry can't see without them," Hermione said, ignoring Harry's words. "And only a fool cannot recognize him. And this... This is no other than his faithful side kick, Ronald Weasley..."

"Wha-?" Ron spluttered, not expecting her to know his full name.

"And they were found with this- The sword of Gryffindor. They say it's fake, but I think otherwise."

Hermione glared at Bellatrix. "Do you think I'm a goblin?"

"N-no! Not at all, Princess!" Bellatrix stammered, going a little pale. "Your father sent the sword to my vault- they say this is a fake, but it looks real. I was only thinking you might shed some light on the subject matter."

"Did Gringgots send word that your vault has been broken in to?"

"No..."

"Then how would they get the real sword if it is in your vault? The goblins would send word that someone has stolen something. It must be a fake. Now, if we are all done here, I shall go back to the library. You are all wasting my time."

"Oi, Princess!" Harry called, still struggling. "Where's Hermione? What have you done with her! We know you lot took her!"

Hermione froze with her back turned. Draco and Narcissa caught each other's eyes, both pale and fearing the worst. Bellatrix gave an evil laugh, watching Hermione very closely. "oh, dear Harry..."

* * *

A/n:

BOOM! hahaha! Oh what will happen next? Early early Merry Christmas, you guys! Since I had some free time, I figured you guys might like the next chapter already.

Since it's Christmas in a a few weeks, so it my BIRTHDAY, do me a favor.. follow me on twitter so yo guys know what I'm doing and you can even badger me into writing the next chapter already. See my user name here? It's the same name I use on twitter! Or, if you guys don't have a twitter account, you can all... give me reviews! bad or good ones, I don't mind! because...

Reviews are much appreciated!

Happy Holidays everyone!

_patz_


	18. Lost Chance

"Don't you recognize me?" Hermione asked softly, turning slowly to face her friends. Draco's eyes widened, his mind yelling for her to stop... but her eyes looked dead. "We've been friends for so long. How can you forget the only person you copy homework from?" she said coldly, waving her wand before her face, removing her mask.

"Y-Your're that Mudblood!" Fenrir gasped, pointing an accusing finger.

Hermione's wand slashed in the air. A disarming spell hitting the werewolf squarely in the chest, sending him to fly backwards and hit his hand against the wall. "You mind your tongue!" she snapped, holding her wand up threateningly to those who would dare contradict her.

Fenrir grunted as he tried to stand up; his strength seemed to be failing him. "He will never make you his daughter! You're a mudblood! You're- Aaaargh!"

Hermione pointed her wand at his body and whispered a menacing Crucio curse, making him twitch and yell until he begged for her mercy. "Hermione, stop!" Harry and Ron pleaded over and over again.

"Hermione, this isn't you! Stop!" Harry yelled. "You're not one of them!"

"How do you know who I am?" Hermione snapped, withdrawing her wand and glaring intensely at Harry. "You never cared! I've been stuck here for months, never did you two try to save me! How dare you say this isn't me!"

"We knew you since we weer eleven, Hermione!" Ron snapped, looking at her pleadingly. "Please... Snap out of it!"

Hermione gave one look at her friends and shook her head. "You had your chance to save me, but you didn't come. I waited... for too long. And this is the result of your negligence. oh! Are you two feeling sorry? Well, it's too late," she sneered. "but don't worry. I'm still the same old Hermione Granger, just with a new position. Now... What shall I do with you. I'm sure my Father would let me have my way. Oh... I know. _Cru-!"_

There was a loud clanking noise and a gunshot like sound. Harry and Ron suddenly stood in front of her, free of their binds and pulling their wands out of their pockets. "_Expelliarmus_!" she exclaimed, but was blocked by Harry's shield charm.

"Miss must not harm Harry Potter!" a squeaky voice yalled at the top of his lungs. Hermione turned and saw a house elf standing a feet away. Dobby."Miss must not harm her friends!"

"They are not my friends, you filthy house elf!" she shrieked, sending a curse, but Ron deflected it with another protection charm. "How dare you release my prisoners! Bellatrix!"

Soon wands were drawn, and hexes were playing everywhere. It was obvious that the two boys would not dare attack with Hermione in the middle of the battle. Bellatrix tried to take advantage of the situation, but the house elf would not allow anything or anyone to hurt Harry or Ron. House elf magic was more powerful than they ever imagined.

"Miss leaves me with no choice," Dobby squeakes.

There was a loud rankling sound and Draco gasped. "Hermione!" he yelled out, running towards her.

Hermione couldn't move as the chandelier started to lower. It was all too slow and all too fast for her. She couldn't hear anything, but she felt someone push her. Next thing she knew. The chandelier crashed on top of Draco. "No!" she screamed in horror. "Why you no good-_Crucio! Crucio!_" She screamed, lashing her wand dangerously. "Bellatrix!"

Dobby turned his back on them, grabbing Ron's and Harry's wrists. From the corner of her eyes, Hermione saw Bellatrix raise a dagger, sending it flying towards the other three... She didn't know nor did she even care if one of them was hit. They could heal with magic. She watched the three disappear with a loud crack and she let out an angry cry.

"Why did you let them escape!" Hermione shrieked, glaring at everyone around her, especially at Bellatrix. "Fenrir! You did nothing to stop them!"

"Oi! I was the one who brought them here in the first place!" Fenrir answered with a growl.

"Worthless imbeciles!" she shrieked once more before making her way towards Draco and dropping by his side. "Draco... Draco, are you okay?" she whispered low."Draco..."

Draco groaned and tried to stand, bu his arms were too shaky to push himself up. Hermione pressed a soft hand on his back, but it was enough to make him growl in pain. Hermione raised her hand and saw the blood on her pale palms seething through his black Death Eater robes. She raised her gloved hand and pressed the snake firmly. "Father, something has happened! potter was here!" she called out and released the burning metal. "All of you wait here! You wait for my Father! Narcissa," she added in a softer tone. "Help me with Draco."

Narcissa rushed over and helped heave Draco as gently as they could to take him up to his room. "You missed your chance," Narcissa whispered as they walked.

"If they really are my friends, they'll understand," Hermione reasoned out. "I can't risk your safety, nor can I risk Draco's. If they really know who I am, they'll understand what happened. If they don't..."

"Thank you," Narcissa interrupted, knowing Hermione mustn't think of the worst.

They made their way to Draco's room, gently lowering him face down on his bed. Hermione asked for them to be alone while she attended to Draco's wounds, Narcissa nodded and went to watch for the Dark Lord. Hermione rummaged through Draco's personal stock of potions and found the potion she was looking for.

"I'll do it," Draco muttered, trying to sit up.

"You're wounded."

"I can take care of myself."

"You can't reach your back. Please, Draco, just let me heal you. You'll bleed to death."

"Stop trying to save my life!" he snaps, glaring at her.

"Why are you trying to save mine?" she counters, staring deep into his grey eyes.

Draco seemed to have bitten back his retort as he was going to say. He opened his mouth and closed it, avoiding her eyes. He began to shrug off his heavy clothes, not even emitting a single sound of pain. Hermione helped pull of the blood sodden top, throwing it carelessly aside. His back was badly wounded by the shards of glass. Some were shallow, but most were deep. She carefully cleaned the back before trying to pull out the pieces of glass that remained, not once did he make a sound. He flinched once as she started to apply the potion, but that's all the reaction he gave. When she finished bandaging the wound, Draco was sitting up with a slouch on his back.

"You didn't need to think about me. You could've saved yourself." he whispered low.

"I'm not going to leave you and your mother and father behind." Hermione answered back firmly.

"Why not? It would be easy enough."

"I... I don't know, Draco. I just can't. You'll be in trouble. They'll know. They'll find out."

"So? You'll be safe."

"But you won't be."

Draco looked up at that point only find Hermione staring at him once more. "Hermione... urgh!"

Hermione gasped as she felt the mark on her glove burn white hot, she could only imagine how painful it would be for Draco. She quickly grabbed a robe from his wardrobe and draped it around his shoulders. "That will do," she said firmly as he tried to shrug it off and reach out for his bloody Death Eater robes.

Hermione tried to help him up, but he shoved her aside. "They can't see us so close. They'll get suspicious."

Hermione nodded and went out of the room, heading down where all the Death Eaters usually gather. She could hear Draco walk slowly behind her, trying to cope with his wounds. She found Voldemort standing in the middle of the room surrounded by his followers, looking death angry. She walked towards him, head held high. "Forgive our lateness. I attended to Draco's wounds myself."

"You look shaken, my Daughter. What has happened?"

"They did not tell you yet? Potter was here. It was anger and near death. Bellatrix and I had a little spat earlier," she said slowly, glancing at Bellatrix who turned paler. "but that is not we are here for. Potter was captured holding the Sword of Gryffindor."

"I thought that was sent to your vault, Bellatrix!" Voldemort hissed, turning his attention to the crazed woman.

"I am sure it was a copy, my Lord. If the vault was, indeed, stolen from I would have been alerted," Bellatrix answered nervously.

"I agree. it must be copy, Father. The anger when I felt when I saw Potter and Weasley... and Greyback calling me a mudblood. The nerve of the erewolf! But I got him, Father. I punished him! the Cruciatus curse can work wonders."

"You make me, proud, Daughter. But how did they escape?"

"A stupid little house elf. I couldn't do anything. he sent a chandelier crashing down on me. If it wasn't for Draco, I would've been crushed."

"Draco? It was your job, Bellatrix, as her Guardian to keep her safe!" Voldemort hissed once more, sending a deadly glare at Bellatrix's direction. "You were to make sure nothing ever happen to her!"

"B-but the... The House Elf-!"

'It was a house elf, Bellatrix! You are wand carriers!" Voldemort roared, addressing all of his followers now. "And you let a pitiful little house elf beat you? You shame me! Never have I seen anyone so weak!"

"Forgive me!" Bellatrix gasped, kneeling in front of Voldemort. "I deserve whatever punishment you think of!"

"Daughter, I will give you the honor of punishing whoever you see fit to punish."

Hermione smirked evilly as she stepped forwards. Bellatrix's eyes widened, but she did not step back. Hermione raised her gloved hand threateningly and made a furious flick, Bellatrix began to scream in pain. Death Eaters were slowly stepping away from the center where she tortured Bellatrix continually. Hermione laughed softly as she stopped the spell, hand still raised in the air. "From now on, you are not my Guardian. You have failed me and my Father, Bellatrix."

"B-But..." Bellatrix tried to say weakly.

"Granted," Voldemort snapped. "The position is taken over by Draco who have shown loyalty to and my Daughter by risking his life."

"I live to serve, my Lord," Draco said as clearly as he could.

"You give your family back their honor, Draco. You have disturbed me long enough! I have more important business to attend to. Daughter, you have to take your rest. You have made me proud. I have never seen anyone more ruthless than you. Not even Bellatrix."

Hermione smirked as she saw Bellatrix's shocked face. "I have learned from the best."

* * *

A/n:

FINALLY! I know I promised to put up this chapter by January, but I was soooo busy. I'm graduating next month (YAY ME!) and I had to take care of business. LOVED your previous comments. Yes, I was feeling evil when I added that cliff hanger. I was having a Voldemort moment. I would love it even more if you guys conttinue to give me those lovely reviews! Even give me bad ones, I don't care!

Reviews are much appreciated!

_pat_


	19. The Room

Hermione could barely sleep that night. The look of her friends' faces as they looked at her in horror imprinted on her mind. She could only hope they understood, but that was highly unlikely. She played her role well. Too well, that she could see the fear even in Narcissa's eyes. The malicious laughter of Bellatrix was still echoing in her ear - she had even fooled the addled witch into believing her now.

Though the sun has barely risen, she got out of bed and dressed in the black robes that now filled her closet. A quick glance at the clock told her that it was just five in the morning. No one else would be awake and she had enough time to compose herself for another day of pretenses.

She headed to the library, knowing that the books can only calm her... but which one to read. With the span of her staying at the manor, she has read most of their books now. She wasn't fond of repeating something she has already read before.

Hand fingers brushed against the snake ornament as he tried to look for a book that she might have passed before. As she heard a slight movement, she quickly pulled out her wand, ready to cast a curse... but there was no one there.

One of the shelves moved behind another as it revealed a hidden passage way, walls luminated by torches. She waited for a few second, but no one was coming out. Cautiously, wand still held, she approached the entrance of the hidden passage, casting a Lumos charm to see better. Out of experience, she knew these secret passages led to nothing good, but curiosity got the bast of her.

She carefully walked the passage, stopping short at a door. No locks, no spells. Whatever this room is, Either it was undiscovered or the owner was confident enough to think that no one else would be able to access it. It was probably the latter.

It was a simple circular room. A cauldron by the corner, a shelf piled with various jars of potion ingredients, another shelf at one corner partially filled with books. A desk at the center, end, of the room with a basin that was somehow glowing.

A Pensieve. She's read about them before and Harry had told her before that Dumbledore owned a similar one. She swirled the contents with her wand, the neither gas nor liquid content swirling around until it focused on a particular memory. She could see Draco face full of worry. She could see his lips moving, but could not hear a sound. She bent lower and lower, trying to hear his words, until her nose touched the substance.

There was a heavy pull of gravity around her, pulling her forward as if it was sucking her in. She could feel as if she was falling, until her feet lightly touched the ground once more.

It was still the same secret room she was in. Draco was pacing around, running his hand anxiously through his hair, Snape looked up at him, dark sullen eyes now filled with pity as he sat before the desk.

_"Why me?" Draco asked, snapping at Snape. "Haven't I done enough? I've already let the Death Eaters in the castle. I've led Dumbledore's death. I can't do it! I can't do this anymore!"_

_"The Mark on your arm binds you to whatever the Dark Lord desires... And it is his desire for you to capture Granger." Snape answers with a soft sigh. "You are to train her and make her one of us. Though her blood status, the Dark Lord has seen the advantage of her joining his side."_

_"But, Severus...'_

_"I cannot do anything else. All we can do is plan. Make sure she doesn't turn dark. Make sure that the magic doesn't consume her. Even i would begrudgingly admit that she is smart, but that mouth of hers can get her into trouble. Teach her Occlumency, it is her only chance to save herself... and for you to save your family."_

_Draco stared at the fireplace, face now impassive. "Fine. I'll do it."_

_"Good. Now, we have to plan."_

Her surrounding went blurry as she remained as the only solid thing. The scene has now changes. She could recognize the garden. The tea table hidden in the middle of the garden maze.

_"She finally learned Occlumency?" Snape asked, surprise in his voice. "Even you had not made such a progress in a short span of time, Draco"_

_"She has," Draco muttered, leaning against the hedge, looking up at the mockingly clear evening sky. -She was able to produce fake memories in order to fool the Dark lord."_

_"But how do we know that she is not pretending?" Narcissa asked, looking at both men. "I was convinced of her performance last night."_

_"She couldn't pretend anymore. I lost my temper, she lost her composure. She is still, and forever will be, on Potter's side. She didn't even know that her parents are now dead. I had to tell her earlier this afternoon. He was afraid that if she knew what happened to her parents, she would never join his side. But..."_

_"But, what?" Severus inquired._

_"That glove of hers... Obviously it's filled with dark magic, but there's something different about it. it's not just a battle glove," he said slowly, thinking deeply. "I can feel that there's something more to it."_

_"I can try and look more into Dumbledore's Pensieve. Maybe it could help us understand more of what's happening," Snape offered as he stood. "But now, I have to get back to Hogwarts. With students forming a rebellion, I cannot leave them under the Carrows. Good night."_

_Snape quickly left the maze, flicking his wand to open a faster exit. "Why the sudden interest in Ms. Granger's welfar, Dragon?" Narcissa asked._

_"She just needs someone she can trust, mother. Someone who can guide her through this ordeal. She can help clear our names, after this war."_

_"Why not just tell her that you and Severus are spies, then? That way, she will vouch for your safety."_

_Draco laughed. 'And be mad as hell once she finds out we have been playing her for a fool."_

_"Why would you care? You said you hated her."_

_"Dislike, mother," he corrected._

_Narcissa smiled lightly. "And what would it mean for you once this is all over?"_

_"Freedom," he answered with a soft sigh. "For you, father... and hopefully me. We'll go on with separate lives. Like this has never even happened."_

_"I believe, Dragon, that you need to look at things with a different perspective. Not think about this war, for once. You'll find out there w=are things within your grasp that you have never thought about..."_

The scene dissolved once more as another memory has come to place. Draco was pacing around the room, torso covered with bandages, only in his pants, his feet were bare as well. They were in the secret room again. The only light in the room was from the partly lit fireplace. Draco's hair was in a mess, face pale and sickly.

_"There's something wrong, Severus," he said worriedly, the Potion Master seat before the desk once more. "I think there's something wrong with her."_

_"How can you tell?"_

_"She tortured Greyback. The Cruciatus curse. The would never use an Unforgivable outside training. And her eyes... I think they gleamed red for a moment... Just like the Dark Lord's..."_

_"Is it possible she's being possessed? The Dark lord was able to do it before."_

_"Maybe?"_

_"The glove," Snape said slowly. "The Dark Lord made it himself before. It must be enchanted."_

_"I've been thinking the same thing, but she cannot remove it. If she is spotted without that glove on her hand, then the others might get suspicious. It's her own safety that she keeps it on at all times. We have to make sure she would be safe, Severus... At all costs."_

"Hermione..."

* * *

A/N:

I thank Crucio93 for letting me know about the big mistake I have made! I'll be making edits so the big boo boo can't be seen. Once the boo boo is done and over, you guys will hardly tell the difference!

_pat_


	20. Secrets Revealed

Hermione didn't leave her room the whole day. Her temper was on the edge and she knew, with the glove on her arm, her magic was dangerously powerful. She sat on her bed, his hands balled into fists as she tried to will her anger away. She couldn't help it. In a way, she really did trust him. She believed him. She knew she should be glad that he was on her side, but she felt too hurt to think otherwise.

There was a soft knock on the door and the polished wood was pushed open. Narcissa stood by the door frame, back straight, hands neatly folded on top one another down her front. "Hermione, a word?"

Hermione wanted to glare, wanted to snap. Narcissa also knew, but she hadn't said a word. "I'm sorry, but I don't feel like talking," she said quietly, not looking at her.

"Just a few minutes?" Narcissa said, composure still intact but there was a hint of plea in her voice. "I will not take long."

Hermione sighed and nodded, knowing that she could not deny the only person that had been gentle to her since the beginning. "A few minutes, Narcissa. I am not feeling well."

Narcissa nodded and closed the door behind her before taking a seat beside Hermione on the bed. "Draco told me that you saw his memories," she said with soft tones. "That now you know whose side we are on."

"True, but I wish he'd have told me once I've learned Occlumency. I feel like such a fool. I trusted him… I trusted you." Hermione answered, he voice cold and steely. "He tortured me. Made fun of this situation. Then he made me trust him. What do you expect me to feel? What did you expect me to actually think?"

"Do you think you would be this safe if you knew this from the beginning? Do you think you would be in the Dark Lord's good graces if Draco didn't help you in that way? Think, Hermione, you are supposed to be the smartest of your age. Do you really think you and Draco are any different?"

Hermione hung her head and that was answer enough for Narcissa. "Draco became a Death Eater to keep Lucius and I safe. You were willing to be the same just to keep your parents safe. You and Draco are more alike than what you actually think, Hermione. The sacrifices that you both have made to keep your loved ones safe. You know Draco even better than I do, my dear. He has shown you a side that even I have never seen before."

"He only cares about his position and his family—"

"Really?" Narcissa cut off. "Then tell me this: Why did he push you away to safety and endanger himself? Why did he let that chandelier hit him instead of you?"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer but she knew that her answer would make no justice.

"You know what is true, Hermione. You have a heart… and he does, too."

Narcissa stood with a soft sigh escaping her lips. "I think I have already wasted your time…"

She was about to leave the room when Hermione finally looked up and spoke. "Where is he?"

"Out in the garden," Narcissa answered with a soft smile.

Hermione nodded and stood as the lady of the house left her. For a moment, she stared out the window, down at the garden as if trying to see him. She sighed.

Draco sat with a glass in his hand, a half empty bottle of Firewhiskey on the table. The liquid burned down his throat as he drank his glass, but he was already used to it. It calmed his nerves, but didn't clear his mind. It helped him think, but come up with no solutions.

"You shouldn't really be drinking," a soft voice said from behind.

Draco looked over his shoulder and gave a weak smile. " I can handle it. Can I offer you a glass?"

"No, thank you. I really don't like that stuff," Hermione answered, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"How are you feeling?"

Draco shrugged and took another sip of his drink. "I've been better."

He sighed and placed his glass on the table, staring at Hermione's face. "It may be too late to apologize, Hermione… but I am sorry about what happened. I'm sorry for all of this… for what you went through. I really had no choice… I never wanted you to be in harm's way. I did what I needed to do to make sure that you're safe. I—"

Hermione held up a hand and shook her head. "No apologies, Draco. I understand. You did what you needed to do for your family. I would've done the same…. I am doing the same."

Draco heaved a sigh of relief and raised his glass once again to drink, but Hermione held his hand and shook her head again. "I think you've had enough," she said quietly. "I think we need to put more salve on your wounds."

Draco tried to refuse but Hermione didn't want to hear it. She helped him out of his chair and back inside the manor, walking with him to his room. He sat on his bed and removed his shirt while Hermione went to his cabinet to look for the salve. He removed the bandages covering his torso, resting his elbow on his knee as he hunched his back.

Hermione could see there were still pink scars on Draco's back—hardly noticeable, but barely healed. She applied the salve as gently as possible. If it did hurt or bother him, he wasn't reacting. He just sat there, breathing steadily as her fingers brushed against his skin.

Draco slowly turned and took her hand, squeezing it gently. "Something wrong, Draco?"

"I really am sorry, Hermione…" he said, his voice almost a whisper.

Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand back. "I forgive you."

Draco gently reached for her face, cupping her cheek in one hand while his other held her hand. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, kissing her softly. Hermione kissed back, moving her arms to wrap it around his neck while his wrapped around her waist. She opened her mouth as his tongue traced her lower lips, seeking entrance. They could taste each other, relish the feeling of being in each other's arms.

He leaned in, deepening the kiss further. She laid back on his bed, pulling him on top of her. Their slow, sweet kiss turning more heated by the second, their breaths becoming more ragged. Hermione's hands wandered on Draco's chest, feeling ever inch of skin she could reach, moaning softly in the kiss.

Draco pulled back, breathing heavily, staring down Hermione's flushed face and red lips. "We should stop… We're going to far."

"I want you, Draco… please…." Hermione breathed. "I want to do this."

"But…"

Hermione was having none of it. She pushed herself up and sat, kissing Draco softly. "I want you…"

Draco stared as Hermione began undoing her clothes. Her cheeks were flushed, but her eyes looked determined. Inch by inch her creamy skin was revealed. Draco held his breath and brushed a finger on her neck, pushing away the hair, and leaned in to kiss her softly. He took over her hands and slowly removed her clothing, kissing every inch of skin he could reach.

Hermione ran her hand through her hair, tilting her head back and moaning softly. It felt wonderful. She was in heat, yet she was shivering with anticipation. Before she knew it, all her clothes were thrown carelessly aside and Draco's hands were all over her body.

"Draco…" he heard her moan with need. He pulled back and quickly removed his pants, displaying all his nakedness to see. He saw her eyes grow wide, staring down his erection between her legs. "We don't have to…" he tried to say.

"No… I want you," she said again. She wrapped her arms around him and laid back, pulling him on top of her once more. They kissed heavily, their tongues dancing in each other's mouths. They bodies rocked against each other, starting to build sweat. Soon, Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him even closer.

Draco positioned himself, his hands placed gently on her waist. He leaned down and kissed gently once more as he pushed in her tight heat. She gave out a muffled whimper of pain as he first breached her. He looked at her in surprise, she had her eyes shut tight, biting her lip.

"Y-you're a virgin?" Draco asked, staring down at her. She gave him a nod. "I didn't mean to hurt you... I'm sorry."

"Don't be... I want this... I want you."

Hermione pushed herself down until he was fully inside of her. All Draco could do was moan his pleasure as her tight heat fully enveloped him. He leaned down and kissed her cheek softly, his hand caressing her thigh as she termbled slightly beneath him. He gave her a few moments to adjust, just kissing every inch of skin he could reach to relax her. "I will make this worth it, I promise," he whispered in her ear and began to move.

He began slow, waiting for her to adjust. He thrusted and rocked his body against her while they explored each other's mouth and bodies. Soon, their moans filled the room. The pleas, groans and moans of pleasure were echoing- their bodies and entwined. He filled her with pleasure, she gave him passion. It wasn't long before both cried out each other's names in ecstacy.

Hermione woke up the next morning, feeling someone running a hand through her hair. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself lying on a pale torso, a long scar running down the chest. She shifted and looked up, seeing Draco staring down at her. "Good morning," she said softly with a smile.

"Good morning," Draco answered back. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore... and tired. But I'm okay."

"You should've told me you were a virgin," Draco shrugged guiltily.

"Would it make a difference if I was not?"

"I thought you and Krum..."

"No, Viktor and I didn't go that far. I wouldn't let him."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken something you were saving for someone special."

Hermione smiled and raised herself further so her head was resting on his shoulder. "Why do you think I gave it to you? You are special. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to, Draco. I wanted it. I wanted you."

Draco leaned and kissed her forehead gently. "Hermione..."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Hermione eyes snapped up, staring into his mercury orbs. "Say that again."

"I said I love you. I've fallen for you. I'm in love with you, Hermione Granger," Draco said, staring back. "I know this in't the proper circumstance nor is it the proper time... but I have to let you know. I love you."

Hermione smiled and kissed him softly, their lips lingering longer. "I love you too."

* * *

A/n:

I am now currently killing my idiotic brain. I'm sorry for the false hope, my dear readers, seems like I have made a mistake. The REAL new chapter will be up soon!


	21. Warnings and Promises

Four weeks. Four blissful weeks. Hermione and Draco knew that they had to keep everything a secret, and they did just that. No one knew about the two of them, not even Narcissa. They kept their relationship hidden from prying eyes. in front of the Death Eaters, she was their Princess - Voldemort's daughter. Feared. Respected. Draco was her servant. Her guard. Her most loyal supporter. With each other, they were lovers. He was tender, caring, sensitive- She was kind, hopeful, his own ray of sunshine.

Hermione sighed as she walked by herself, her hand grazing on the delicate petals of the roses in bloom. "I don't know how she does it," she whispered to herself as she sniffed the roses, bBut these are too beautiful."

"I know someone who's more beautiful."

Hermine turned around and smiled, Draco was standing quietly just a few feet away. "Oh, really?" she asked, sounding testing. "And who may that be?"

"Well... She's wearing black a the moment. Her right hand it covered by a very ugly glove, but it doesn't even tarnish how beautiful she looks," Draco asnwered with a sly grin, approaching her.

"Should I be jealous of this black clad woman?" Hermione said with raised eyebrows.

"I think not," he smiled, cleanly breaking the rose she was smelling earlier and places it in her hands.

"Your mother might notice that her blooming roses are actually dwindling."

"She wouldn't mind if she knew who I was giving it to," he chuckled, kissing her cheek. "Have you eaten?"

"I was feeling a bit under the weather earlier and wasn't in the mood to eat. "Don't worry, I'm sure that I'm fine. Just a little headache," she added seeing the worried look on his face.

"Still. You might want to take a potion or two, just to make sure."

Hermione smiled at his thoughtfulness and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. From her periphiral vision, she suddenly noticed a black clad figure running towards them. She took a step back as the figure of Severus Snape came closer and closer. He seemed paler and thinner, but his eyes were more alert than she had ever seen before.

"Severus?" Draco said, his tone changing. "What's the matter? Why're you here? Your post-"

"I have no time left. Potter-"

"What happened to him?" Hermione snapped.

"Has broken into Gringgott's. Do not interrupt My time is very limited," Snape said hurriedly, raising a hand to stop both of them from questioning. "Potter and Weasley broke into Gringgott's and stole something of the Dark Lord's. He is more than displeased. He has already called me to prepare the school for an invasion. Protect it with the strongest spells.

"Granger, I know you know what Potter is trying to do. The Dark Lord might not have seen it in your mind, but I know more. He is going to try and end everything. Once and for all. Both of you be prepared. We may not have enough time."

All three of them hissed as their Marks and the glove heated. "He's calling for us," Hermione gasped.

"I must go. I should not be here," Snape said and hurriedly went his way, disapparating soon outside of Malfoy Manor.

"Draco..."

"Hermione, listen to me. You have to promise me that not matter what happens in this war, you will stay away from danger. Let me handle things."

"No! I'm not about to use you as a shield! You might die!"

"So what? My fate's sealed anyway. If anything happens to me, you have to go on. You'd have to pretend that nothing ever happened between us and we've never had anything. Live a normal life. _Listen to me_," he said as she tried to say something. "I'm a Death Eater. Branded. It's on my _skin_, Hermione. You still have Potter and your friends."

"They all think that I'm a traitor."

"I'll take care of that. They'll know you've always been on their side. Promise me, Hermione. You'll move on. This relationship might have lasted a short time- We might have not ended up as husband and wife nor have children of our own, but you would live a normal life."

"I can't, Draco... I can't do that."

"We haven't got a choice do we?" Draco asked sadly.

Hermione fought the tears that threatened to fall. She held her head high as she and Draco went ack inside the manor, Death Eaters slowly arriving and filling their midst. Deep inside, both of their hearts were beating hard in their chest.

The Final Battle.

The Great War.

Their Ultimate Test.

* * *

A/n:

And I like to call myself a writer? Minor changes to previous chapters, my dear readers. I'm SO sorry for the false hope. I've made a mistake. My hiatus addled brain is causing me some major setbacks. I WILL be updating soon enough.


	22. Time Restricted

"You said it ensured its safety!"

All recoiled as the Dark lord's voice rose. His red eyes seemed to be ablaze in anger. The temperature in the room was dropping . There was dead silence among all his followers as Bellatrix trembled before her master. "This is the second time you have failed me, my dear Bellatrix. And this simply cannot go on! _Crucio_!"

Bellatrix recoiled and slumped onto the ground, her body shaking in pain, but no cry escaped her lips. She accepted the punishment, knowing it would be worse if she had asked her master to stop the torture.

"I do not wish for you to suffer," Voldemort hissed as he lifted the curse, "but you have failed me yet again. You have allowed Potter to steal my possession, which I entrusted, wholeheartedly, on you. You assured its safety, yet it ended stolen!"

'"F-forgive me, my Lord," Bellatrix panted as she straightened herself. "Our vault was heavily guarded, but they have had inside help from one of the goblins who used to work at Gringgott's. We have not foreseen such a situation."

"Have not foreseen? The Cup of Hufflepuff is one of my most cherished possessions! I have entrusted you to keep it safe! THAT IS AN OBJECT OF GREAT IMPORTANCE TO ME! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A blinding flash of green light surrounded the room, those followers standing nearest at their master's side dropped dead. All of them retreated further. No one was foolish enough to be so near their enraged master. They understood it was a relic to behold Helga Hufflepuff's cup, yet they did not understand its true value.

Voldemort lowered himself onto the chair, his fingers entwined. "My daughter..." he said in a much softer tone. "Come near."

"What troubles you, father?" Hermione asked in pretend concern as she went near the Dark Lord.

"I fear your safety," he said softly, looking up at her. "Right now, you are the most important thing to me." He took the gloved hand, stroking the silver snake almost gently. "I cannot allow you to be alone. Lucius, you are to be one of the princess's guards. So will you Avery, Mcnair and Bellatrix. Draco you shall be her guardian. You are not to leave her side. Accompany her at all times."

Draco inwardly let out a sigh of relief. "Yes, my Lord. I will guard her with my life."

"Very good, Draco," Voldemort nodded, believing him.

"Father," Hermione interjected. "What if war ensues?"

"Do you not have faith in me?"

"It's not that, father," she answered hurriedly. "Of course I do. I am merely asking your plans of action. I do not like to be taken by surprise."

"Then we shall fight," Voldemort answered simply. "We shall fight with you standing by my side. Second in command of our little army. Soon, all will not have a choice but kneel before us. You and I will be the most powerful rulers of the world. No one shall defy us. And everyone will fear just the utter of our names."

A large part of the Death Eaters cheered at their master's plans, yet Bellatrix gave Hermione a deadly stare. It seemed like she did not take the news of her being second in command very lightly. She had wanted to stand beside the Dark Lord as the war ensues.

"We shall prepare!" Voldemort now addressed all of his followers. "In two days time, the final battle begins! And it shall end the same day. Spare no lives to those who will defy our rule. Hogwarts will be an example for everyone. We shall attack Hogwarts and we shall find Potter there. We will kill their so called saviour and show them that I am their only Master. Their only hope of living!"

The Death Eaters cheered once more, clapping at their master's speech. Draco and Hermione caught each other's eyes, breathing heavily under their masks.

Voldemort stood. "Let nothing happen to your Princess. I have business to attend to."

There was a scurry of movements as the Death Eaters removed the dead bodies. Voldemort had left with a cloud of black smoke. Hermione was first to leave, silently followed by Draco. No one questioned them as they head up, locking themselves in Hermione's room.

"Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded as she took off the mask, sitting on the bed. "I can't do this..."

"Hermione, breathe," Draco said gently, rubbing her back. "You look so pale."

"I'm fine. I just... I can't imagine fighting against my friends. Draco, all those people at Hogwarts. Most of them are children! How can I be a part of such a heinous act! I can't murder anyone! McGonagall... Hagrid... Sprout... Flitwick... People who has been there most of our lives are going to fight against us, Draco!"

He pulls her gently into his arms, kissing the top of her head. "If all goes according to plan, you won't have to do those. Trust me, Hermione."

She looked up at him, eyes bright and shining with unshed tears. He leans down and captures her lips gently, trying to assure her.

Their love making had been slow, wanting to cherish the time they had left. They knew the time they had left was very minimal and they knew that the outcome of the war can affect their lives. Their future was left unclear. Skin on skin... lips on lips.. They had hoped for time to stop. To give them a moment to live long enough together. They wanted to run and never look back... but they knew they was no way.

"Do you hear that?" Draco whispered as he pulled Hermione to lie on his chest. "Listen to my heart beat. It says your name. Only your name. it beats only for you."

Hermione choked back a soft sob as she clung on to Draco. "As does mine. That's why I can't live without you."

"Hermione, you already promised."

"How sure are you that you are going to die?"

"I'm not. But it's not far from happening, Hermione. This is a war, and i'm just a pawn to the Dark Lord. Both you and I know that he would not think twice of sending me to battle. I have been given a task to protect you, and that's what I will do. They will come after me. but you... you have your friends to protect you."

"They think I'm a traitor."

"Not when I'm concerned. I'll take care of Potter, Hermione. You don't have to worry about him. I have a plan."

"But why can't that plan include you?"

"It's rather complicated. Severus is doing all he can. He's the one who formulated the plan, and I agreed knowing what could happen. it concentrates on you. Don't argue," he sighed as she opened her mouth. "What's done is done."

"Can't you tell me what the plan is? Maybe I can help!" Hermione said desperately.

"Will you tell me what Potter is up to?" Hermione feel silent as he stared down at her, shaking his head. "I thought so. I keep my secret, you get to keep yours - for the sake of the people we love."

"I understand," she said weakly, clutching him tightly. "Promise me one thing... That is ever we live through this."

"What?"

"You'll never leave me alone."

Draco gave a small smile, kissing her gently. "I'll always be with you, Hermione. Life or death."

* * *

A/n: Here it is, my good readers! As promised, a new chapter as soon as I could! And as you can see, this one is also nearing it's end!

Reviews are very much appreciated!

_pat_


End file.
